Hyotei days
by UnderdogHero
Summary: The different situations our favorite boys from Hyotei find themselves in, and how they adapt. Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1 Camping Fears

A/N: Oh god, what am I thinking starting a new fic? Yes, I am still updating _**On the Other Side**_, I just had to get these off my mind. But theres a totally logical explanation for this and yeah not really. I just had a bunch of one-shot ideas and didn't want to upload a whole bunch of stuff, so read this and wait for the note at the very end of the chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Atobe learns of Hiyoshi's only two fears during the team camping trip. If you can call it camping. Hey, it's Atobe.

Okay, so in this chapter I mighta made Hiyoshi a bit of a baby, but every team has their own, and it's usually the youngest memeber. And technically, Hiyoshi is the youngest, no matter what people say. Yes Choutarou is older than him, since the start of the year is the end of January.

**Pairings:** Daminance pair(used on mangafox a lot) Silver pair, Dirty pair

**Characters:** Hyotei regulars

**Camping Fears**

The Hyotei regulars stood infront of Atobe's large mountain chateau.

"... So tell me again why we're here?" Shishido asked aloud.

"Because," Gakuto started, "Choutarou and Hiyoshi were talking about going camping for spring break, and _naturally_, Atobe wanted te whole team to be a part of it." He said, sending a glare to their two younger teammates. Hiyoshi looked back at him, ignoring the glare.

"What? It's not like we wanted you all to come with us." He said blunty. They had been planning the trip for a while, just for the two of them, then Atobe decided to step in.

"Quiet, all of you. Be grateful that ore-sama is allowing you to stay at his wonderful house." Atobe said from the top of the stairs. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a house, buchou, it's a goddamn castle."

"Oh, ore-sama see's you've been studying your French. Good for you." Hiyoshi glared at him.

"And this doesn't count as camping." Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

His frown only deepened. He turned to Choutarou and buried his face in his shirt.

"Choutarooooou." He whined, knowing his best friend would somehow get him out of this mess. If he complained enough. "Buchou's being an idiot, I wanna go home."

Choutarou sighed. Hiyoshi always pulled the 'I'm-younger-than-you-so-baby-me' act when he didn't want to do something. The others were watching with amusement as he patted his shorter friend's head.

"Wakashi, I don't think that'll work here." He said, watching nervously as atobe made his way down the stairs and towards them. "We're in the middle of the mountains at the moment, I doubt your cellphone will get any signal, so you can't call Watari-niisan to get you."

Hiyoshi pulled the bright green cellphone from his shorts pocket and sure enough there was no signal. He frowned and glared at the screen. He looked up and saw Atobe frowning at him. He held out his hand.

"Give it." Hiyoshi turned away.

"No." Atobe frowned.

"Fine, be that way." He turned to the 'house' and motined for everyone to follow. They did, and Hiyoshi stuck his touge out. Oshitari tapped Choutarou on the shoulder.

"Is he gonna be like this all week?" He asked, and Choutarou gave a strained smile.

"He's naturally like this. It happens when we're not at school or anywhere we need to behave. It's like..." He thought for a moment. "He switches between acting like he does around the team and how he does now. It's just by random."

"Hiyo-chan gets mood swings?" Jirou said sleepily. Hiyoshi turned to glare at him, about to say something, when he was interupted by Atobe's voice.

"Here are the room listings. The person listed in your box will be the person you'll be sharing with." He said, holding up a piece of paper. Everyone took a look at it.

_Atobe - Hiyoshi_

_Oshitari - Gakuto_

_Choutarou - Shishido_

_Taki - Jirou - Kabaji_

Hiyoshi frowned. "Why do I have to share a room with you?"

"Because ore-sama thought it was a good idea at the time." Atobe frowned back.

_And the trip has only started..._ Choutarou thought grimly.

xXxXxXx

Atobe led Hiyoshi up to his-_their_ room to put away his stuff. He already had clothes there, so he had nothing but his tennis rackets and a few other things for himself.

"How much further?" The light-haired boy whined behind him. He felt a migrane coming on.

"For the tenth time, _we're_ _almost there._" He growled. The boy's whining was beginning to get on his nerves. Hiyoshi sensed this and stayed quiet the next two minutes it took them to reach the room at the end of the hall. They entered the room, and Hiyoshi immediately noticed something that annoyed him.

"Theres only one bed." He said to Atobe, who was inspecting the room for anything out of place. He looked back.

"Yes, I thought we could share." He said calmly. Hiyoshi clutched his luggage closer to himself, thinking of a way he could get out of this.

"... I don't like beds." He said, and Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Hiyoshi, you _sleep_ in a bed. You can't tell me you don't like them."

"I don't sleep in a _bed_, I sleep on a futon, it's just on a platform."

Atobe watched him, seardhing for any signs that he was either lying or planning an escape. When he found none, he sighed.

"Your sleeping on a bed, whether you like it or not." Hiyoshi scowled. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked out of the room. Atobe waited for a second before he heard shouting down the halls.

"Akutagawa-san! Switch with me!" He heard someone yell, and he ran out of the room.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, seeing Hiyoshi attempting to convince his sempai to switch with him. Jirou smiled and walked away, leaving Hiyoshi standing in the hallway outside his door. He frowned.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed." He said after a while. Atobe glared at him.

"Then sleep on the floor." He said, walking back towards the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Hiyoshi with a thoughtful look on his face. _Don't tell me..._

Hiyoshi shrugged. "Okay." He said, and Atobe groaned.

After settling him in, Atobe brought Hiyoshi down to the to where the others were waiting.

"Finally!" Gakuto yelled. "Now can we do something?" He said, jumping up and down on his spot on the couch. Oshitari placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him down.

They finally decided on going through a hike through the woods, after many rejected ideas, and set out 10 minutes later.

Atobe watched out of the corner of his eye as Hiyoshi kicked up rocks while walking, barely replying to any of Choutarou's attmepts at conversation.

"Did you do something to piss him off again?" Shishido asked him quietly. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"He's being a brat because he doesn't want to sleep in a bed. He said he'd rather sleep on the floor." He answered. Shishido gave a confused look, which turned to one of realization.

"Oh right, that. Choutarou told me about that. Something about Wakashi not liking sleeping in beds or something. The only one he's slept in is Choutarou's bbed, and even that he finds uncomfortable." Atobe looked at him.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked, and Shishido shrugged.

"I guess he's gotten so used to sleeping on a futon he's just not used to him. Choutarou says he thrashes around a lot, he has to hold him still to keep from getting kicked." Atobe silently sighed.

_It's going to be a long night..._

xXxXxXx

After many events in the forest; as in, Gakuto pushing Shishido into a river, Shishido pulling him down with him, and Jirou laughing at both of them, Choutarou nearly getting bitten by a snake before said snake was 'accidentally' stepped on by Hiyoshi and slithered away, and many more comments from their Tensai; the team finally decided to head back to the mansion(or the "castle" as Hiyoshi liked to call it).

Dinner, besides a short food fight, was rather uneventful, and not long later everyone had went off to their own rooms.

Atobe stepped out of the bathroom, having taken a shower after Hiyoshi, and looked around the room. Hiyoshi was seated on the floor, leaning on the bed with a towel around his neck, reading a book. Atobe frowned and pulled his own towel off his head.

"You'll never get your hair dry like that." He said, throwing the towel over the junior's head and drying it himself. Hiyoshi made a noise of discomfort, but Atobe ignored him.

"Stop it!" He demanded, his glasses slipping off. Atobe picked them up and walked to the other side of the bed. Hiyoshi felt his face, and not finding his glasses, stood up and ran after Atobe, who crossed over the bed and was now on the side he was previously at.

"Give it back!" He yelled, barely seeing his captain on the other side of the large bed. He growled, focusing his eyes on the moving figure.

Atobe hummed, swinging the piece of metal around between his fingers. He made no move of returning the stolen item. "No, I don't feel like it."

Hiyoshi scolwed and turned around, heading to his bag. At first, Atobe thought he was going to pull out a spare pair of glasses, but he raised and eyebrow when Hiyoshi pulled out a thin plastice case.

"What's that?" He asked, worried that the boy was willing to use desprate measures to get his glasses back.

"My contacts." He said, and Atobe quietly sighed. "You refuse to give me back my glasses, and it's impossible to see without them, so I have no choice but to use these."

For a moment, Atobe felt a bit guily for taking away such an important item. He studied the item in his hand. It was frameless, with the sides colored light brown. He looked back as Hiyoshi put the case back into his bag.

"You put them on?" He asked, but noticed how the other was moving carefully.

"No, theres no point if I'm going to sleep soon, anyway." Hiyoshi said, stumbling around before sitting on the edge of the bed. Atobe climbed onto the other side and crawled over, reaching from behind and placing his glasses over his eyes.

"Better?" He asked, resting his chin on the shorter boy's head. Hiyoshi reached up and felt the metal framing on the side, before sighing.

"... I want to sleep." He mumbled.

"Then sleep. I told you we're sharing." Atobe ssaid, and Hiyoshi frowned.

"Anywhere but here." He said, and he heard Atobe sigh this time.

"Theres nowhere else for you to sleep, so just deal with it." He said, lying himself down in his side. Hiyoshi didn't follow, still seated on the edge of the bed. Atobe reached up, pulling on the back of his shirt, causing him to fall back and land his head on Atobe's stomach. He moved so that he was laying next to him, his back turned to the taller boy.

"Sleep." Atobe said, pulling the blanket over them. Hiyoshi sighed.

"Don't blame me if you get kicked..." He mumbled before drifting off.

No more than 20 minutes later did Atobe feel a sharp pain in his knee. He looked over to his left, seeing Hiyoshi laying on his back, an expression of discomfort on his face. Atobe sighed, moving so that the leg was no longer on his knee.

"They were't kidding when they said you weren't comfortable." He said, sitting up.

"Ya think?" Hiyoshi groaned, rubbing his eyes. He just couldn't get used to the feeling. Atobe thought for a while, before Shishido's words popped into his head.

"_He has to hold him down to keep from being kicked._" He sighed again, reaching over and pulling the smaller boy against him.

"What are you doing?" Hiyoshi asked, but relxed into his hold.

"Keeping you from kicking me." He mumbled into his hair, and Hiyoshi sighed.

"I see they told you.." He said, before slipping into a deep sleep again. He never got to see the small smile that appeared on Atobe's face.

xXxXxXx

Everyone sat in the room, waiting for Atobe and Hiyoshi. After 15 minutes of keeping everyone waiting, the two finally came down, looking as sleepy as the rest. Hiyoshi walked up to the couch abd plopped down, placing his head in Choutarou's lap. The taller boy stroked his hair.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"_Didn't_ sleep." Hiyoshi groaned, burrying his face in Choutarou's stomach. Both Atobe and Shishido frowned at this.

"You slept _fine_." Atobe said, and began announcing the days activities.

xXxXxXx

Naturally, that was how the last two days went, and eventually they were on the fourth day of their trip. It was late afternoon now, and the group had gone out for another hike. Of course, everything goes wrong one a seeminly peaceful day.

"I can't believe you tried to do that!" Atobe yelled at the boy infront of him. "That was irresponsible. You could have gotten killed!" Hiyoshi frowned.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like anything bad happned! Everyone is fine, aren't they? And besides, it was an accident! How was I supposed to know the cliff was going to collapse right then?" He snapped back.

"You shouldn't have been walking to close to the edge in the first place!"

They two had been arguing over the difference in their opinions over the days events. Apparently, Hiyoshi had decided it would be fun to walk along th edge of the cliffside they were walking along. The cillf was old, and, added with the extra weight, wouldn't have lasted long. The suddenly added 62 kilograms didn't help. Luckily, Gakuto had noticed and he and Jirou had caught him before he went comepletely over. Of course, Atobe had something to say about it.

"When someone tells you not to do something, listen for once!"

"I don't have to listen to you anywhere but the court! Your opinions don't matter to me anywhere else! And this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed out of it! I want you to just leave me alone!" Hiyoshi screamed at him, then turned and ran throught the trees. Atobe tried to grab him, but he was a second too late. Everyone was too shocked at what had just happened to move.

"Damn..." Shishido said, unable to say anything else. It was Choutarou who snapped back to realitty first.

"Wakashi!" He yelled in the direction his friend had run. He tried to chase after him, but atobe blocked his way.

"Leave him, it'll teach him to listen when people try to tell him something." But Choutarou didn't want to. He pushed past Atobe into the trees.

"I'm sorry, Atobe-san, but he's my best friend, I can't just let him wander off and get lost! And look at the time, it's getting late and we won't want him alone in the dark here." And he ran off, Shishido directly behind him.

Atobe, deciding the younger boy was right, followed with everyone else. Eventually, though, the sun went down most of the way and the sky darkened. They called out, but got no answer.

"This is bad..." Choutarou said to himself, "This is very, very bad..."

Gakuto looked up from where he was checking under a rock. "What's bad?"

"Wakashi doesn't like the dark." He said, then looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon too, that makes it worse, especially if theres a thunder storm."

"He doesn't like thunder and lightning?" Jirou asked, and Choutarou nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just crying somewhere, if he doesn't move from that spot it'll be okay." Shishido said.

Atobe walked further along the path, searching for any trace of their missing teammate. They suddenly heard a clap of thunder, and Shishido swore.

"Seriously? Come on, god, can't you give us a break?" There was another clap that sounded oddly like a 'no' before it began pouring. Several thoughts ran through Atobe's head as he watched one particular path.

"Everyone go back to the house!"

"But-"

"Now! I'll handle the rest." He said, running down the muddy path.

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi clutched his hands over his ears from where he stood. He had run all the way out to a dead end at a cliffside, and had stayed there, expecting the others to find him. Then it got dark, which made him panick. Then the storm startedm, which made him panick even more.

He stood in the middle of the small clearing, hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound of thunder, his eyes squeazed shut as tears ran down his face. He faintly heard footsteps behind him, and a familiar voice called out.

"Hiyoshi!"

Hiyoshi turned around, eyes wide with fear as he watched Atobe run towards him. His feet moved, and Atobe was surprised when he ws tackled to the ground into a tight grip. Hiyoshi shook with tears as Atobe held him.

"Don't laugh..." He said into the soaked jacket. "Please..."

Atobe held him close, sharing what warmth he could. He picked up the crying boy and went under a low tree, barely shielding them from the rain. He rubbed his back and whispered to him, attempting to calm him down.

"Shh, don't cry, don't cry..." He whispered, and thought he stopped shaking, Atobe could still tell he was scared. Another boom of lightning and Hiyoshi jumped, his grip tightening. Atobe held him tighter, praying that it would all end soon.

xXxXxXx

About an hour later, the rain had stopped. Atobe stood up, Hiyoshi still clutching his shirt and sobbing quietly. He began walking on the road back to the manor. When they got there, the others ran up to them.

"Atobe-san! You found him!" Choutarou exclaimed happily. The smile dropped a little when he saw the state his friend was in. "Is he okay?"

"A little shaken up and very wet, but I think a bath and some rest will help." Atobe said, walking up the stairs. "For everyone." He said, eyeing their soaked clothing.

A little while later, Hiyoshi lay in Atobe's bed, after a hot bath, sleeping peacefully. Atobe watched him, thinking about the past few day. The storm was the closest they had ever gotten, physically and emotionally. He ran his fingers through the light brown hair, pulling his hand back when grey eyes opened and gazed at him.

"Finally awake?" Atobe whispered, lying down next to him and wrapping his arms around the thin waist. Hiyoshi moved closer.

"What time...?"

"9:43. You slept quite a long time." Atobe chuckled. Hiyoshi closed his eyes.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, and Atobe leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"No need. This just proves that you've built tolerance to this bed." He laughed when Hiyoshi blushed. He shuffled closer to his captain, looking up at him.

"B-Buchou?" He asked hesitantly. Atobe looked down, and his eyes widened when a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He smiled into the kiss, responding completely. They pulled away two minutes later, gasping for air.

"T-Thanks." Hiyoshi said, burrying his face in Atobe's shirt. Atobe smiled, pulling him closer.

"Theres still the rest of spring break to go." He said happily.

xXxXxXx

Waaahh it's late and I have school. D:

So I've been listening to 'Reflect' and 'Pierrot' by Hatsune Miku, and both songs gave me ideas for my new orrginal stories. Yeah, I write my own, but I never let anyone else read them. Their personal. I may post them up on Fictionpress soon, though. Oh, and I bought a new Gamecube. Anyway, I don't want to bore you any longer, so I'll just give you an explanation about this. I was listening to 'Pierrot' when I realized I had had this idea on my mind for a while, but never had a real setting. It happens a lot and there are many more to come, actually. There will be a different summary for each chapter. The next few chapters don't really have a set order, like in _**A Captain's Thank You**_, but I want to upload them anyway. This won't be updated as regularly as my other fic, more like whenever I get a new idea I'll put it here. There are more to come that I'll be putting this week. After chapter 4 that't when updates will slow down.

Next chapter: Hyotei goes to a festival for some fun.


	2. Chapter 2 My Wish

A/N: Second day of golf practice, and we already have a match in two weeks. As fun as it is, my hands hurt like hell whenever the club hits the ground by accident. Though the coach says I'm a good hitter. That, and my cat scratched up my leg. I now know not to pick her up right when my mom sayd "I'm going to vacuum your room now" and starts. Lots of blood followed up though. I'll try to keep the updates going, since geometry is boring now that the old teacher is gone and I hardly have to do any work, since we have groups. So I do my writing there.

A note, most of these one-shots will be AtoHiyo(Dominance) while others will be Silver and Dirty pair. Remember, each story is different and most times will have nothing to do with the chapters before or after it. Which means several events in previous chapters never happened. Like this one, which means most AtoHiyo chapters, they probably won't be dating until later in that chapter. It happens a lot in my fics, I just think of different ways for them.

**Summary:** Most people think that festivals are fun. For some, though, it means being dragged around by your crazy teammates. And nothing is worse than having your wish read by the person you feel strongest about.

**Pairings:** Dominance pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair

**My Wish**

It was 9:00 p.m. and they were waiting outside the gates of the temple. Lanterns hanging from ropes dotted the sky in bright colors this night, children ran around, bothering their parents to pay for games and food.

Atobe looked down the street. They were currently waiting for the last two of their teammates, outside the festival area. Gakuto, Jirou and Shishido had arrived all together, while Taki and Oshitari came by themselves. Atobe and Kabaji had been the first two their. They were all dressed in their best yukatas, and all they needed were their last two juniors. Choutarou had called, saying that they would be a bit late, as Hiyoshi refused to wear the yukata they chose for him. Atobe had, of course, wanted to tell them to hurry up and get over there soon, but the screaming in the background killed all words.

"What's taking them so loooong?" Gakuto whined, clinging to Oshitari's arm. "Ryou, what did Choutarou tell you again?"

"For the _fourth_ time, Gakuto," Shishido growled. "Wakashi didn't want to wear the yukata he picked, and now they're trying to force him into it." Oshitari gave him a look.

"His mother must really want him to go then."

"Or it could just be another excuse to dress him up..." Shishido mumbled, remembering how Hiyoshi's mother loved to dress up him and his cousin. Touya had always been willing, though Hiyoshi almost always found a reason to get out of the house at those time.

"What was that?" Atobe asked, hearing what he said. Shishido chuckled.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, then smirked. "Although, you might be happy with what you see when they get here, if my guess it correct." Atobe gave him a questioning look, before shouting could be heard around the corner.

"I don't wanna go there! Not with what you people made me wear!" An airy voice yelled.

"But it'll be fun! And no one will care what your wearing, they have more self control than that." Another voice said. They heard a groan.

"Lies."

Everyone turned to the source of the yelling, and eyes widened with dropped jaws.

Choutarou's yukata was plain white, with silver lining and floral design. It was rather plain, but what made them stare was the boy next to him.

Hiyoshi was, to their shock and amusement, wearing a light pink yukata with darker pink lining. The design was much like Choutarou's, only it was tied with a dark purple obi. In his hair, oddly enough, was a clip with bright pink smiling cat.

Everyone stared as they approaced, and Atobe noted that quite a few people were watching the two. He frowned.

"Sorry we're late!" Choutarou said, letting go of Hiyoshi's hand, which they now realized he was holding. "Wakashi didn't want to wear the yukata, so Watari-niisan had to hold him down."

"Choutarou!" Hiyoshi yelled, smaking him on the arm. "They don't need to know that!"

Gakuto and Jirou burst out laughing, while Shishido walked up to him. He looked him over a few times before joining his friends in their laughter.

"Dude, you look like a girl!" He laughed, earning a glare from the younger boy. Taki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think it looks nice." He said, trying to raise his mood. Hiyoshi frowned.

"That doesn't exactly make it any better..." He said, before looking at Atobe. Their eyes locked for a split-second before he turned away, blushing. _He doesn't care,_ He thought, _Why would he?_

"I agree, it looks good." Atobe said, then slapped a hand over his mouth. _Did I just say that out loud?_

The laughter stopped for a while before Oshitari spoke up.

"See Hiyoshi, it's not so bad. Even Atobe likes it." He said, turning to walk through the gate.

"Sh-Shut up! I don't like it!" He said, his calm exterior dropping rapidly under all the teasing and laughter. They followed him into the crowd, and everyone began to pair off once they got to the center.

Choutarou went with Shishido, Oshitari with Gakuto, and Taki went with Kabaji and Jirou. That, of course, left Atobe with Hiyoshi. The younger had complained at first, saying he wanted to go with anyone else, but Atobe told him he'd gladly buy him whatever he wanted. After a while, he finally agreed, on the deal that Atobe _not_ buy him what he wanted.("I don't need to be treated like a baby." "Well, you sure are acting like one." Was how it went.)

"We'll meet back here in an hour and a half, okay?" A chorus of 'yes sir' followed up his statement before Atobe nodded and dismissed everyone. He grabbed Hiyoshi by the collar, preventing him from making his escape.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked with a smirk.

"Away." Hiyoshi said simply. Atobe sighed, taking his hand and walking through the crowd. Hiyoshi followed, without much choice.

"Do you see anything interesting?" He asked, letting go of his hand for a moment to straighten out his dark blue yukata. He turned around to face the other, only to find him gone. "Hiyoshi?" He panicked.

"Boo!" Someone popped up from behind him, making him jump. The shout was folloed by a string of laughter. Atobe turned around, seeing Hiyoshi with a wide grin on his face.

"Gekokujou, Atobe-buchou." He said, still laughing a little. Atobe groaned, hid guard momentarilly dropped when he thought he had lost the boy.

"Don't do that!" He scolded. His anger fell when he noticed the saddened look on the light-haired boy's face. He sighed. "I thought I lost you..." Hiyoshi lowered his head, staring at his feet. he mumbled a small apology, before Atobe took his hand again and pulled him through the crowd. Atobe immediately regretted snapping at the boy. It had only been meant as a joke, right? "Just don't do it again, okay?" Hiyoshi nodded.

45 minutes later, Atobe stood in the middle of another crowd, witing for his partner. Hiyoshi had told him to wait for him while he went to check something. He stood there, moving the fan in his hand to cool down from the heat. He heard someone approach him, and turned to see Hiyoshi standing next to him. He held something up.

"Want some?" He asked, holding out the candied apple. Atobe looked at it for a while, then looked to the person holding it with a questioning look.

"Just one?" He asked, and Hiyoshi shrugged.

"I didn't know if you would like it." He said, holding out the candy. Atobe looked at it again before pulling his hand closer, taking a bite out of the sweet treat, noting how sweet it was.

"It's... good." He said after swallowing. Hiyoshi nodded, before holding it out to him again.

"Take it, then." Atobe took the candy, giving him an odd look.

"You don't want it?" He asked. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"I don't eat a lot of sweets." He said, and continued walking. Atobe, in a way, felt a bit guilty. He was Hiyoshi's sempai, _he_ should be treating _him_. But instead, he was being given candy by a _younger_ boy. They walked through stalls with games and prizes, trying out different games. Hiyoshi suddenly stopped, eyeing one stall that they had passed a few times. He looked at the prize, debating over whether he should try to win it or not.

_What would Atobe and the others think?_ He thought.

Atobe looked over to him, noticing how he had stopped. He followed his gaze, and landed his eyes on the middle shelf. On it was one item, a small purple rabbit with a blue ribbon around the neck. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what Hiyoshi would find so interesting about a stuffed animal. Then he remembered something he had seen in the shorter boy's room before. it was small, but he vaguely remembered seeing a rabbit much like it in a photo on one of his shelves. He also remembered hearing that he lost it on a family trip years ago. Atobe smiled gently, pulling him towards the stall.

"Where are we going?" Hiyoshi asked in shock. "It's almost time to get back, isn't it?"

Atobe looked at him. "You want that rabbit, right?" He chuckled when he saw Hiyoshi's eyes widen. "I'll get it for you."

Hiyoshi wanted to argue more, but they were already in front of the man in charge of it.

"Excuse me, sir? How do we win that one?" Atobe asked, pointing to the purple rabbit. The owner, an elderly man, looked up at the prize and smiled.

"Ah, that. No ones asked about that one before." He said, then he turned to them. "All you have to do is get three of these," He motioned to the plastic balls on the counter, "through that hole." He said, pointing to the target shaped board. "100 yen a ball."

Atobe glanced at Hiyoshi briefly before agreeing and paying the 300 yen. The man handed him three, and Hiyoshi watched quietly as Atobe prepared to throw. The owner watched with a smile as he made all three in easily, standing up and taking down the stuffed animal.

"Here you go." He said, handing the toy to Atobe. He thanked him, and they both walked back into the crowd. When they got near the meeting place, Atobe stopped him.

"Here." He said, holding out the toy. Hiyoshi took it, a faint blush on his cheeks as Atobe softly patted his head. He quietly thanked him, keeping his head low to hide his red face. Atobe smiled and threw an arm over his shoulders, heading to where the others were watching. Oshitari grinned.

"Not bad, Atobe." He said. Atobe shushed him, and they began walking towards the temple.

After the usual routine, the headed back to the car out front to Atobe's house to watch the fireworks.

xXxXxXx

"Atobe, Atobe, Atobe!" Jirou bounced next to him. "When are we gonna hang them up?"

Atobe sighed. "Fine, we'll hang them up now." He said, standing up from where he was seated on the couch in the living room. He picked up a box from the table and told everyone to gather.

"Everyone pick a color." He said, pulling out a dark blue paper. Everyone had picked, and was given a pencil. They walked outside to where there was a small tree to hang up their wishes.

"Choutarou, lift me up. I want mine up there." Hiyoshi said, pointing to an open spot on the tree. Choutarou sighed, picking up his smaller friend and lifting him up high enough to hang the thin paper. Atobe watched as he was placed back down and walked back inside, before walking up to the branch and standing on his toes, hanging his next to Hiyoshi's. He glanced to the left slightly, reading a bit of what was written. The handwriting was a bit sloppy, but he was able to make out what it said.

_I want Atobe-buchou to look at me._

Atobe thought over what was written. Look at him? He looked at him all the time. Oshitari stepped beside him, a grin on his face.

"You really don't know what it means?" He whispered, causing Atobe to jump. He turned to glare at him, but then realized that he probably knew the meaning behind it. "Hiyoshi likes you, Atobe, and more than you think."

Atobe's eyes widened a bit. He looked over to the wide door, where Hiyoshi was laying his head on Choutarou's lap, the latter stroking his hair while humming a lullaby. He thought about what he was just told as Oshitari went back to Gakuto, who immediately jumped onto his lap.

"Think he'll do it?" He asked quietly, glancing at Atobe. Oshitari smirked.

"He will."

They watched as Atobe approached Choutarou, offereing to switch places with him. Choutarou seems wary as first, but lifted up Hiyoshi's head so he could slip out and Atobe could take his place. Atobe sighed after he left, looking down at the smaller male on his lap. He carefully reached forward, running his hands through the soft light-brown hair. Hiyoshi sighed, turning over and burrying his face in Atobe's stomach. He smiled. Looking up at the sky, he noted how the fireworks would be starting soon. Gently, while everyone ran near the fence to get a good view, he shook the boy awake. Hiyoshi rubbed his eyes, looking up at his. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, the blood rushing to his head.

"Atobe-buchou?" He said, and Atobe pointed to the sky.

"It's going to start soon, want to stay here?" He asked, and Hiyoshi nodded, settling next to his captain, resing his head on his shoulder. They watched as the sky was lit up in bright colors and the sounds of explosions filled the air.

xXxXxXx

"That was great!" Jirou yelled, oddly awake. Everyone was heading back inside, all tired from the night at the festival. Atobe had prepared rooms for them, so they were free to stay if they were too tired to go home. He and Hiyoshi sat on the porch, looking up at the clearing smoke. Oshitari, sensing the atmosphere, ushered everyone out and into their rooms, and closed the door behind him.

Atobe looked at Hiyoshi, who had a small smile on his face. He moved closer, reaching out and wrapping an arm around the boy's thin waist. Hiyoshi stiffened, feeling himself being pulled closer to the taller boy.

"Na, Hiyoshi?" He asked, holding him tightly. "What do you think about me?"

Hiyoshi felt his face heating up, realizing there was no one in the room with them.

"I..um," His words died in his throat. He wasn't sure how Atobe would feel about him, or if he would still treat him the same way.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Atobe grabbed hin chin, turing his face towards him and pressing their lips together. Hiyoshi's eyes widened, before relaxing and pressing back, feeling the arm around his waist tighten. Atobe pushed him back so he was lying on his back on the wooden floor. He tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue nudging for entrance. Hiyoshi complied, opening his mouth and allowing Atobe to slip in, moaning at the feeling.

They pulled away, gasping for air. Atobe looked him deeply in the eyes. He leaned down, pecking his lips one more time.

"Was this what you meant?" He asked, and Hiyoshi gave him a confused look. He chuckled. "Nevermind. So, what do you say? Go out with me."

Hiyoshi blushed, but nodded, hiding his face in Atobe's yukata. Atobe laughed, pulling him up onto his lap. He rocked them back and forth, burrying his face in the soft brown hair. There was a bang from behind and they both jumped, heads whipping around to look at the door.

"Oww..." Jirou groaned from the bottom of the pile.

"Dammit, Gakuto! You just _had_ to jump on us, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault your big head was in the way!"

"Ahh, it looks like our covers been blown." Oshitari said, a disappointed look on his face. Atobe glared at him.

"You were watching?" He said coldly. Hiyoshi looked at Choutarou and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but..." Shishido stopped him mid sentance.

"What are you talking about? You wanted to see just as much as we did!" He yelled, making him to turn deep shade of red. He looked away. Jirou and Gakuto spoke up.

"Poor Hiyo-chan! Who knows what Atobe will do to you!" Jirou whined.

"I think I know..." Gakutp smirked. Atobe glared at them all.

"Everyone out! You are ruining ore-sama's quiet time!" He said, and everyone ran out to their own rooms. Hiyoshi huffed.

"They were spying." He said, and Atobe chuckled.

"Well, they were right about one thing." He said, leaning down and biting his neck, causing him to jump.

"A-Atobe?" He looked at him, his eyes hesitant. Atobe smiled.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. Besides, I'm sure your tired." He stood up, lifting the smaller boy into his arms and pushed open the door, walking over to his room. Hiyoshi wrapped his arms around his neck, face completely red.

Atobe layed him on the bed, lying down next to him and pulling the covers over them.

"Ne, Atobe?"

"Hm?"

Hiyoshi snuggled into his chest, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked up at Atobe, dull grey eyes shining in the dark.

"What was your wish?" He asked. Atobe smiled, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead softly.

"It already came true." He whispered, both falling into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXx

Outside the window, a blue paper fluttered next to a pale pink paper.

_I want Atobe-buchou to look at me._

_I want Hiyoshi to be mine._

xXxXxXx

Corny ending, I know, but I've always viewed Atobe as the romantic type. Especially when paired with someone like Hiyoshi, who I view as a bit of a tsundere sometimes. A lot of these chapters might be based off fanart that I've seen and gave me ideas. Now there was something I was supposed to say, but can't remember so I'll put it somewhere else. If I remember.

The next chapter of _**On the Other Side**_ will be out soon, and I'm working on that artwork for _**A Captain's Thank You**_.

Next: Gakuto and Oshitari get in a fight. This leads to the rest of the team requesting some... outside help.


	3. Chapter 3 Mistake

A/N: So I've gotten a few more girls to sign up for next years tennis club, now I just need about 6 more. I've also been teasing my friend about him taking an interest in the Sanji/Zoro pairing in One Piece. Lol it's amazing how much one girl can corrupt a guy just by talking. Do I annoy you guys with my comments about my day? Well, it won't stop, so be glad we're not talking face to face, or it'd never stop.

**Summary:** After a little misunderstanding brings apart one of their most romantic couples, the team is forced to request help from an... outside source. Of course, she's more than willing to help. Introduction of main OC.

So in this chapter we get to meet my favorite among my OCs. My second is the Rikkai one and the male version of this one, but he won't appear until the completion of _**On the Other Side**_.

**Mistake**

"Stay away from me!"

"Gakuto, listen to me-"

"No! You cheater, what makes you think I want to be near you!"

Jirou and Shishido watched nervously.

"What happened?" Shishido asked his shorter friend.

"Dunno. Something about Oshitari kissing a girl I think." Shishido looked at his, his expression showing clear shock.

"What! Why'd he do that?" Shishido yelled. He remembered how they told Oshitari what they'd do if he hurt Gakuto when they first started dating, and he knew Oshitari had gotten their point. Jirou shrugged. They looked back as a slap rang out through the courts.

Oshitari rubbed the red mark forming on his cheek. He looked at Gakuto in shock, but his words died in his throat when he saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I hate you... I hate you!" He screamed. He turned and ran up the stairs into the clubroom, locking the door behind him.

Oshitari watched the door, expecting Gakuto to run back out and hit him again, when a hand was placed on each of his shoulders. He looked both ways to see Shishido and Jirou behind him with dangerous smiles on their faces.

"Can we speak with you?" They both said, dragging him to a corner of the courts, a dark aura spreading around them. Shishido glanced over at Atobe, who sighed and shook his head, turning back to Hiyoshi, who had been watching the scene beside him, clutching the clipboard to his chest. Choutarou approached them both, whispering something to them before they went back to they activities.

Shishido slammed Oshitari into the wall, glaring at him enough to send anyone crying.

"Bastard." He growled. "What the hell did you do to him?" Jirou was wide awake, his glare almost as deadly as his friend.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" He said, turning his face away from the wall to look behind him. "It wasn't even my fault! It's not like I meant for this to happen..." He heard Shishido growl behind him.

"Were you thinking that when you kissed someone other than Gakuto?" Jirou said coldly. Oshitari looked at him, as well as he could with his front pressed against the wall.

"You don't understand." He sighed. "Look, let me go and I'll tell you what really happened."

Shishido and Jirou exchanged a look, before they both nodded. Shishido let go of Oshitari's arms, which he had been holding behind him. Oshitari sighed, rubbing his wrists and looked the two shorter boys in the eye.

"Okay." He said, "I was leaving class and..."

xXxXxXx

Atobe watched the three on the other side of the courts before sighing.

_He really screwed up this time_, he thought. He'd never seen Gakuto so angry before, it almost made him worry about Oshitari's safety. He looked over to his left, where Hiyoshi and Choutarou were standing next to him.

"What should we do?" Choutarou asked them. Atobe shook his head.

"Just leave them be. If I know Gakuto well enough, everything should be fine by the end of the day." He felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Hiyoshi looking up at him. "Yes?"

"Give me the keys to the clubroom." He said blunty. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked cautiously. Hiyoshi frowned.

"Just give them to me. I need to do something." Atobe sighed, knowing exactly what he meant to do. He reached into his pocket, fishing out the keys before handing them to the slightly shorter boy.

"Fine." He said, placing them in the held up hand. "But make it quick, okay?"

Hiyoshi nodded before shoving the blue clipboard into his hands and running up the stairs. Atobe sighed. "This can't end well..." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the others.

Hiyoshi walked up to the dark blue door. He knocked twice, pressing his ear to the cool metal.

"Mukahi-san?" He called. When no answer came, he held the key up to the doorknob. "Mukahi-san, I'm coming in."

He unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He knew better than to turn on the lights, especially the way his sempai was at the moment. He took no more than four steps before he was tackled into a tight hug, stumbling back a little before regaining his balance. He looked down.

"Mukahi-san?" He asked worriedly, reaching up to rub the older boy's back. Gakuto shook with tears, gripping his jersey tightly. "Mukahi-san, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, brat?" Gakuto crid into his shirt. Hiyoshi sighed.

"No. That's why I'm here." He paused for a second. "Do you... want to talk about it?" He asked. Gakuto looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You'll listen?" He asked in a shaky voice. Hiyoshi smiled and patted his head, causing Gakuto to whine.

"Of course." He said, leading him to the couch and sitting down next to him. "That's my job as a kohai, right?"

xXxXxXx

"... And that's it."

Shishido and Jirou looked at him with wide eyes. Apparently, a girl from a different class had come to Oshitari for a confession. When he rejected her, she wouldn't take no for an answer and forcefully kissed him. Gakuto, who had conveniently been coming to his class to meet him for lunch, had seen them and taken it the wrong way. He never confronted him about it until practice, though.

"... Damn, and I thought girls were crazy before." Shishido said after getting his voice back. Jirou nodded, too shocked for words.

"And heres where we have a problem." He said finally. "How will we get you close enough to Gakuto for you to explain without him killing you?"

They all paused for a while, before Choutarou came up to them.

"Um, I think we know someone that may be able to help." The three of them looked at him expectantly. Realizing the silence meant for him to continue, he went on. "Um, well, Wakashi has a cousin who's really helpful with these kind of situations. She might be willing to help, if we ask her."

Oshitari put on a thoughtful look. Outside help? They had never gotten any of that from anyone but the other tennis teams. Choutarou noticed his doubt.

"Sh-she's really good at it! She helped Wakashi and Atobe-buchou when they got into a fight a few weeks ago. She's a bit strange, especially her speech, but her intentions are good." He added. This must have gotten somewhere, because in the next second, they were asking questions. Lots of questions.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shishido said, "Atobe and Wakashi fought? Why didn't we know about this?"

"It was during spring break last month I think. They were fighing over something and it got on her nerves, so she decided to step in." He said, the he laughed. "You should have seen their expressions when she confronted them about it, saying she was sick of them fighting and locked them in a room together." The others were suprised.

"How old is she?" Jirou asked.

"Twelve."

He blinked. "Okay..."

"We just need Wakashi to-"

"To what?"

"Geh!"

Hiyoshi smirked, watching the three jump as he popped out of no where.

"How long have you been standing there?" Shishido asked in shock. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Since the 'locked them in a room' part." He said, sending a look to Choutarou, who looked away in fear.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Hiyoshi shook his head.

"Nevermind. So what did you need Touya for?" The three looked at him.

"'Touya'?" Shishido repeated. "Didn't you say she was a girl?"

"Uh-huh. Oba-san had a weird naming sense, but it suits her." Hiyoshi replied.

"What is going on here? Ore-sama heard a name that made him nervous."

They all turned to see Atobe and Taki walk up to them. Atobe held out his hand. "The keys?"

Hiyoshi dug into his pocked and pulled out the small silver items, dropping them in the outstretched hand. Atobe threw the clipboard back to him.

"We're going to see Touya-chan about this?" Taki asked nervoulsy. He and Choutarou had been there during her little outburst.

"You too?" Shishido asked.

"What did you need the keys for?" Oshitari asked out loud. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"I needed to get something. Now let's go, if we want any help I suggest we get there soon. She has the habit of disappearing at this time of day." He said, turning to the clubroom. Oshitari stepped forward.

"But Gakuto-"

"Left." He cut him off. Oshitari gave him a confused look before Atobe grabbed his arm, dragging him along with them.

"Let's go." He said, "She won't take any requests after seven."

xXxXxXx

The team stared up at the house in front of them.

"I expected it to be... bigger." Oshitari said. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not you guys. We don't need an overly large house for a small family." He sent a look to Atobe who looked away. Hiyoshi reached into his pockets, then frowned.

"Choutarou, give me your key, I left mine inside."He said, looking at the taller boy. Choutarou sighed, reaching into his own pocket and handing a small gold key to his friend. Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"You have keys to someone else's house?" He asked. Choutarou gave him a small smile.

"Who do you think wakes him up in the morning?" He said, and Hiyoshi elbowed him gently.

"Shut up."

He opened the door, stepping inside before looking around.

"What's wrong?" Takin asked, stepping beside him. Hiyoshi frowned.

"It's _way_ too quiet." He said, slipping off his shoes. The others followed, placing their shoes near the entrance. Hiyoshi peeked into the kitchen, eyes scanning the room for anything suspicious. When he found none, he turned to walk into the living room, only to walk right into a glass wall.

"It totally worked!" A voice yelled behind them. Hiyoshi looked up, rubbing his forehead.

"Your a little monster, you know that?" He growled.

"So I've been told." The child sang. She skipped over to him, then looked over his shoulder. "Ahh, you have friends over?"

Atobe's eyebrow twitched. He had met Hiyoshi's younger cousin multiple times since they started dating, and everytime her tricks got worse.

"You've been going around Rikkai again, haven't you?"Choutarou sighed.

"Nope, today it was Yamabuki." She said. "Tai-chan got mad though when I rigged the door to spill flower on Akutsu-san, though."

"Touya." Hiyoshi said, "Enough about the poor souls you bothered today, we need to talk to you." Touya watched him for a while before knocking on the glass window.

" 'Kaaaay, just let me move this." She pushed the glass, the wheels on the bottom moving it out of the way. "I need to put this back in the dojo. Oji-san isn't gonna be happy if he finds out I took it again." She said, pushing it through another door.

"Sit down." Hiyoshi told them, and everyone took what seats were there. Moments later, Touta walked back in, taking the seat next to Taki, who patted her head.

"Sooo, what do ya want?" She asked. _Her words are mixed up_, Oshitari thought,_ Theres a mix of Kansai in there too_.

"Mukahi-san and Oshitari-san gont into a fight..."

"And you need help to fix it. Okay." She finished. They were suprised at how fast she agreed. "Ya gotta watch two episodes of 07-Ghost with me tomorrow night then." She smiled. Hiyoshi sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay then!" She clapped her hands. "What are we dealing with here?"

Oshitari explained again what happened between him and Gakuto, Touya listening carefully and nodding along.

"Aah, that's bad." She said when he was finished. "Even your guys weren't that bad. Buchou didn't get hit at least." Atobe frowned at her bluntness. "Okay, I have the perfect idea!"

Note that Hiyoshi was drinking iced milk...

"We'll pull a Frenchy!"

Hiyoshi spat his drink back into his cup, caughing viciously. Atobe patted his back, and he sat up staright.

"No! Absolutely not! We are _not_ doing that to them!" He yelled. The others looked as confused as they had been when they came in. Choutarou was staring at them in shock while Taki attempted to hold in his laughter.

"But it worked so well with you two!" Hiyoshi blushed.

"Excuse me..." Jirou said sleepily, "But what does she mean 'pull a Frenchy'?" At this, Touya smiled. Taki covered her mouth as she was about to go into details.

"It pretty much means to lock up two people in a small space, like a room or a closet." HE explained. The others nodded, then realization hit them.

"You want to lock them in a closet together!" Shishido cried in shock. She nodded excitedly, a wide smile on her face.

"Oshitari-sempai?" She turned to look at him. Oshitari sighed.

"If it'll work..."

"Of course it'll work!" She said, pumping a fist in the air. "It worked with these two, and they're the most hard-headed people I know!" At this, Hiyoshi and Atobe both blushed, turning away. Shishido smirked.

"So _that's_ what happened." He said.

"Yes, yes, and I'm sure you'd all _love_ to go into details," Atobe started, and everyone nodded, "but unfortunately we ahve more impotant things to do." Everyone nodded slowly at this.

"So when should we do this?" Shishido asked.

"Tomorrow works, less classes." Touya said, remembering that the next day was Saturday. Everyone apporved of this, when they thought of something.

"Wait," Oshitari said, "What school do you go to?"

"I'm in the 7th grade. I go to Hyotei too." She said, then gestured to her uniform. It was, indeed, Hyotei's brown jacket, white shirt, red tie, and brown plaid pants. They boy's uniform. "I can't believe you people didn't notice." She said.

When he thought about it, Oshitari realized he hadn't looked her over carefully. Besides the uniform, she had medium length light brown hair, tied into pigtails and dull grey eyes. She and Hiyoshi looked a lot alike.

"So anyway," She started, "Classes get out early tomorrw, and since I don't have club activities, I can go over right away. Oh, but I'll need a few things first."

"Like?" Atobe asked cautiously.

"Clear wire, ropes, and a blindfold." She said, counting off on her fingers.

"And how are we to use those?"

She looked up. "The blindfolds so that he doesn't see where we're taking him, the rope is to tie up his hands, and the wire to seal the door." She said. Atobe nodded, standing up and pulled out his phone. Touya smiled.

"Now that that's settled," She said, standing up, "I have somewhere I need to be."

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Which is where?" She turned to look at him, a mischevious grin on her face.

"You don't need to know. Lot's to do, people to see, plotting to be done." And she walked out, the sound of the front door following. Atobe came back in.

"She left?" He asked, and Hiyoshi nodded. He sat back down. "Any idea where she went?"

"I have one, but it doesn't matter." He said, leaning back. "So tomorrow it is."

xXxXxXx

The next day came by quickly. As promised, Touya came by the club and explained the plan.

"Okay, heres whay we're gonna do," She said. "Choutarou-niisan and Nii-chan, you guys lure Mukahi-sempai here. Make up some excuse to get the blindfold on him, I don't care what." The two nodded, being handed the blindfold. "Shishido-sempai and Akutagawa-sempai, you guys are gonna tie 'im up. Just his hands though." She handed them the rope. "Buchou, you'll stand guard. Tell us when they're here." Atobe frowned, but nodded. "Taki-san, you'll help me bind the door. wee need the wire tight enough that he can't break it down." Taki smiled approvingly. Oshitari looked at her.

"And me?" He asked, pointing to himself. Touya looked up.

"You," She pointed at him, "Will stand in there." She pointed to the open closet door. They were using the clubroom's closet, it was the most private they could find. Oshitari nodded, stepping into the closet. Atobe stepped up, a small box in his hands.

"Put this in there," He said, lifting it up. Hiyoshi looked at him.

"What is that?" He said, eyeing the box carefully. Atobe handed it to him, a smirk on his face. HIyoshi lifted to lid and peeked inside, shutting it immediately. He frowned, a faint blush set on his face. "I'm not even going to say it." He mumbled, handing it to Oshitari. He looked inside and smirked.

"That's very generous of you Atobe." He said, placing it on a high shelf.

"Guys, Gakuto's gonna be here any minute now!" Jirou said, jumping up and down. Touya glanced at the clock.

"Quick! We only have one shot at this!" She said, "Nii-chan, Choutarou-niisan, hurry!"

xXxXxXx

Gakuto walked through the school gate, his mood better than the previous day. That was when he saw his kohai running up to him.

"Hiyoshi, Choutarou, what's up?" He greeted them. Almost immediately Hiyoshi stepped behind him, slipping the black cloth over his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"We have a suprise for you at the club, Mukahi-san." Choutarou said, working together the lie they had settled on. Gakuto bounced a little.

"Really? What is it?" He asked, and Hiyoshi pushed him in the direction of the clubroom. "It wouldn't be a suprise if we told you." He said, a playful grin on his face.

They turned the corner and walked into the room, passing Gakuto off to Shishido and Choutarou. When Gakuto felt his hands being tied together, he began to struggle.

"What are you-"

"In ya go!" Someone said behind him, and he was pushed forcefully into a small space. He landed on someone, who wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Now!" Touya said, Taki slamming the door and throwing the other ends of the wires to her. They tied it around the doorknob a few times bafore slipping it through the metal.

"And now we wait." She said.

"How long?" Shishido asked.

"Thirty minutes. Unless we heard stuff. Then we wait an hour." She explained. "Until then, we do whatever."

xXxXxXx

Gakuto squirmed in the hold, feeling the arms around him tighten.

"W-Who-"

"Gakuto." A deep voice whispered into his ear. Gakuto jumped, recognizing the voice.

"Y-Yuushi..." He gripped his shirt tightly, the rope stinging his wrists. He felt Oshitari reach behind him, undoing the blindfold, droping it to the floor. Gakuto looked up, his dark blue eyes shining in the dark. "What are we...?"

"Ah, right." Oshitari said, "Hiyoshi's cousin, apparently, specializes in this kind of stuff. She did this to him and Atobe a few weeks back." He chuckled. He felt Gakutp bury his face in shirt, and he ran his hand through the soft red hair.

"Why..." Gakuto mumbled. Oshitari looked at him in confusion. Gakuto looked up at him with watery eyes. "Why'd you do it?" Oshitari sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just," He sighed again, "I've told this story twice already, so I'll keep it short. That girl forced me toekiss her. I didn't even like her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said, hugging him tightly. They stayed in silence before Gakuto pulled back. A second later, he stomped on Oshitari's foot.

"OW!"

"Idiot!" Gakuto yelled. "What the hell? You should have had your guard up! You _know_ fangirls are crazy, how could you not expect that!"

Oshitari groaned, his foot aching. "You didn't have to do that, ya know.." He mumbled.

"Of course I did." He huffed, they he stood up on his toes, pressing their lips together. Oshitari smiled, wrapping both arms around his waist and pressing him against the cool wall. Oshitari ran his tongue across his bottom lip, and Gakuto opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Yuushi..." Gakuto moaned when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. Oshitari looked at him.

"You know, Atobe gave us a few things to play with." He said, grinning. Gakuto blushed, but wrapped his arms around Oshitari's neck.

xXxXxXx

"What'd I tell ya?" Touya said, leaning on the wall next to the door. They ignored the sounds comeing from inside, both talking about random things. "Told ya it'd work."

"I never once doubted you." Taki said, chuckling. They volunteered to keep watch in case anyone came by, or if they needed to be let out. Of course, it made for good entertainment and could be used as blackmail in the future.

"How long do you think they'll be?" She asked, scrolling through her music list.

"Well, Gakuto has pretty bad stamina, so not that long. I'm going to guess another twenty minutes, though." He replied. Touya laughed.

"Today was a lot of fun."

xXxXxXx

If it seemed a bit rushed at the end, I was just out of ideas.

So now we know my main OC, the one I'll be using in a few fics. I wasn't sure if I should put her in 6th or 7thv grade, but it'll change depending on the fic. I've made her frineds with Taki 'cuz I realize I haven't been paying much attention to him. I was trying to decide on whether she hangs off of Jirou or him. You'll also be getting a little background info on her in her real appearance in a separate fic. I plan to change her appearances a few times, so this won't be the only time they meet her for the first time. I'm also working on another Dirty pair one-shot loosely based off a song I really like. Why are all the good vocaloid songs so sad? Especially when you read the english translations. So look out for that one, I may or may not put it in here, it might be it's own fic.

So tell me waht you think.

Next chapter: Atobe has a few jealousy issues, and that's not exactly a good thing.

Night night~

_Edited 8/29/11 10:35 pm_


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy

A/N: I burned my fingers today D: And I'm now out of burn gel, so it sucks a lot. I plan on editing my fics so that they're double-spaced when I post them up, I didn't know that doc manager changes more than just what I type. By the way, does anyone else here feel kinda sad when they listen to the silver pair's song 'Next Gate'? I dunno why, but it just makes me feel sad, knowing their never satisfied with a win because theres always something that happens during a match that makes them want to be stronger. But it's kinda a good thing for them, I guess.

**Summary:** Atobe, during a day of training with Seigaku, Shitenhouji, and RikkaiDai, learns that it's not such a good idea to have two of your lover's best friends on those teams. Of course, he just had to do something about it.

This chapter was on my mind, and I thought "Why not put it in here with all the other one-shots?" So there it is. I'm still trying to figure out where to add in silver pair, since I'm not too good at thinking of fics for them. Any ideas are welcome.

**Jealousy**

Atobe glared at the two tennis players running around Hiyoshi. They were on Hyotei's courts, having practice matches with Seigaku, Shitenhouji, and RikkaiDai, supposedly a good idea at the time. Of course, that was before he remembered that two of Hiyoshi's best friends were on two of those teams(Though Choutarou is still closer to him then they'll ever be.).

He watched as Akaya ran around in circles, chased by Zaizen, who was demanding to have his iPod returned. Hiyoshi stood in the middle of their circle, exhausted from trying to keep the two stood there, eyes closed and a frown on his face as he thought about what to do with them. In a second he opened his eyes and stuck out his foot, effectively tripping Akaya, causing him to fall face-first onto the cold ground. Zaizen stopped short when he saw that Akaya had dropped his iPod and rushed over to get it. Hiyoshi sighed. _Why me?_

"Aren't they just adorable?" Yukimura said next to him. They were going over the play order, but paused to watch the scene in front of them. Shiraishi nodded in agreement, chuckling when he saw Zaizen attempting to get to Akaya, who was hiding behind Hiyoshi.

Back with the trio, Hiyoshi sighed again as Akaya clung to his sleeve, whining about how he had tripped him and bruised his knee.

"He wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gone through my bag." Zaizen huffed, looking over his previously stolen item for any scratches. Akaya pouted and stuck his tongue out. Hiyoshi groaned.

"Please don't start, we were supposed to practice our new play, remember?" He reminded them, glancing at the courts. He noticed the four watching them and waved. Akaya and Zaizen looked over, copying their taller friend.

Yukimura chuckled, waving back as he watched their juniors. He saw Shiraishi do the same, smiling cheerfully when he saw Zaizen return to pulling on Akaya'a jersey in an attempt to free Hiyoshi. Atobe looked away, ignoring the look of confusion that appeared on Hiyoshi's face. Tezuka looked at him.

"You're not going to wave back?" He asked, normally Atobe would have returned to gesture more cheerfully, either that or saved his smaller lover from his source of torture. Today was just different.

"Why would I?" Atobe replied, crossing his arms, "He's having fun with _them_, I see no point in returning it." Tezuka sighed.

"What ever you say..."

xXxXxXx

"Atobe-san isn't waving back." Zaizen said, glancing at their captains. He was currently trying to pull Akaya off of Hiyoshi so that he could breathe, with no luck so far. "Did you teo get into a fight?"

"I haven't done anything wrong." Hiyoshi said with worry. "At least, nothing that I know of."

"Your starting to sound like Touya." Zaizen said with a small smirk. Hiyoshi swatted his arm.

"Oh shut up." He said, "I'm serious though, I don't know why he's acting so weird today." Then a thought hit him. "Maybe it's you guys."

Zaizen raised an eyebrow. "Us? Wakashi, are you serious? Atobe-san doesn't exactly strike me as the jealous type." Hiyoshi chuckled.

"Oh if only you knew." He said. Akaya tightened his grip around his arm, standing up on his toes.

"Atobe-san has been like this before?" He asked, his face too close for Atobe's liking.

"Ah, just once, but it's nothing. He'll get over it." He replied. They all turned to see Atobe walking in their direction, a frown on his face. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked when the taller boy stopped in front of him. Atobe crossed his arms.

"I need to talk to you. Now." He said, glaring at the other two. Zaizen rolled his eyes, releasing his grip on Akaya's jersey. Akaya then released his grip on Hiyoshi's arm.

"Mmm, I don't feel like it." Hiyoshi said thoughtfully. Atobe scowled, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the clubroom. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No." Atobe growled. The passed by the other captains, Yukimura and Shiraishi giving him an amused look. It wasn't every day they got to see the captain of the Hyotei boys tennis club give in to jealousy.

Atobe opened the door and pushed Hiyoshi in, shutting the door behind him. Shiraishi chuckled.

"Looks like Atobe's a little jealous." He laughed. Yukimura raised an eyebrow, but smiled knowingly.

"A little? I fear for the poor boy myself right now." He said with a laugh. It wouldn't do to have his weekend sketching partner unable to make it to their meeting places after this[1].

xXxXxXx

Hiyoshi turned around, intending to yell at Atobe for being so rough and demand an explantion, when he was pulled into a tight embrace. He looked down at Atobe, who had his face burried in his shoulder.

"Keigo?" He whispered, and chuckled when he felt the arms around his back and waist tighten. "So you _were_ jealous."

"I was not." Atobe said into his shirt. "I was just looking out for you well-being. It's not healthy to have your arm torn off." Hiyoshi laughed, and Atobe looked down at him.

"You were _so_ jealous!" He teased. "And of Akaya and Hikaru, too!" Atobe glared at him, the smirked. Hiyoshi yelped when he was lifted over Atobe's shoulder and carried across the room and dropped onto the couch, Atobe climbing on top of him.

"Oh, really?" He said, leaning down so that their lips were inches apart. "As I recall, you were the one who ditched me to hang out with them."

"And what about you?" Hiyoshi said, wrapping his arms around his captain's neck. "Who was the one who ditched _me_ to play with the other captains?" Atobe's smirk widened.

"So you were too, ah?" He said, then leaned down all the way, capturing those soft lips in a deep kiss. Hiyoshi pulled him closer, feeling Atobe run his hands down his sides.

"Oi, not here." He said once they broke apart, grabbing Atobe's wrists as his hands went under his shirt. Atobe pouted.

"Why not? You owe me for making me have to kidnap you. And besides, you were jealous too." He complained. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"At least I wasn't so bad as to kidnap someone, let alone glare people to death." He said. Atobe looked away, realizing what the one under him meant. He sighed.

"Fine. But," He said, his smirk returning. He leaned down and claimed one more kiss, pulling back after. "We'll continue later at my place." He said with a mischievious grin. Hiyoshi blushed, but nodded his head. Then they hearda crash outside.

"Akaya, get off! I can't see!" Someone yelled from outside the window.

"You can see just fine!" Another voice yelled back.

Atobe looked at Hiyoshi.

"And they're your friends? I see far too much difference in behavior." He said with a sigh. Hiyoshi laughed.

"You get used to it." Another crash.

"Buchou, move! I was here first!"

"A good kohai would let his buchou take his place, so move it."

"Akaya."

"Y-Yes!"

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe and returned his expression.

"And my friends are bad? We're lucky you don't hang out with them regularly like I do." He said. Atobe caughed into his fist.

"Away with you all, this is a private conversation!" He yelled at the window. Within second they heard footsteps going off in the other direction. He sighed.

"Well," Hiyoshi started, "at least it wasn't our own team this time, right?"

xXxXxXx

Believe me when I say it took an hour or two to make this. I was bored and thought "Oh, why not update the fic since I'm on anyway." And I've finally figured out how to put that line thingy, too! But I won't use it, I got so used to the Xs that I stuck to them. Maybe next time.

[1] This is something from another fic I'm working on about Hiyoshi and Yukimura. It's pretty much Hiyoshi takes an interest in drawing and Yukimura, after meeting him in the park while he was practicing, starts hanging out with him. The pairings will still be Dominance and Alpha, but will include Atobe and Sanada doing a little spying. Yukimura and Hiyoshi are, of course, the main characters. It's gonna be multi-chapter so it won't be up until I finish a few more things I'm working on. Maybe in a month or two, depending on how things go.

Next chapter: Y'know what? This thing change so much that I'm just going to stop putting previews. Just wait for the next chapter.

Tell me what you think and any suggestions will be considered and welcome.

Night night~(these are done late at night people)


	5. Chapter 5 Scream

A/N: I was letting my mind wander when I thought of this. This will be an extremely short chapter, just cuz I felt like making it. That, and the actual chapter got deleted. It was so late I didn't know what I was clicking until the page went blank. Huge fml right there, especially since it was a super long chapter and I was almost finished. So while I go and sulk in a corner, have fun with this.

**Chapter Summary:** Having a jumpy kohai has it's good points, especially if you want to scare someone on the phone.

**Characters:** Mukahi Gakuto, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Shishido Ryou, Ohtori Choutarou, Akutagawa Jirou, Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi

**Pairings:** Implied Dominance pair, but nothing like my other fics.

**Scream**

"Hiyo-chan, Hiyo-chan, Hiyo-chan!"

Gakuto pounced on his kohai, cell phone in hand. Hiyoshi, who was in the middle of putting on his shirt, stumbled forward a little.

"M-Mukahi-san!" Hiyoshi steadied himself, grabbing the side of his locker to keep from falling face-first. Gakuto held the phone in front of his face, sliding off his back.

"When I say so, I want you to scream, as loud as you can." He said, laughing. Hiyoshi looked at him over his shoulder, noticing how Jirou and Shishido were laughing a little too. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He saw no point in screaming, and he was too tired to do so anyway.

"Just cuz! Now hurry, he's almost back!" Gakuto said, jumping in place.

"I refuse." Hiyoshi said, turning back to his locker and buttoning up his shirt. Gakuto pouted.

"Come oooon! Please?" He pleaded, hearing the footsteps on the other side of the phone.

"No."

Shishido walked up to Gakuto, whispering something into his ear before both smirked. "Okay, then." He said, pretending to walk away. When they heard a voice on the other end Gakuto nodded to Shishido. Hiyoshi, who threw away the mirror that had previously been in his locker (it fell out and broke) didn't see his sempai sneaking up on him, nor did he see the cup of ice in his hands. The only warning he got was when the back of his shirt was pulled before something cold went down, causing him to scream due to the cold.

There was a crash from Gakuto's phone and as all three boys burst out laughing and he hung up, Choutarou walking up to his friend and shaking his shirt out to get rid of the ice. Hiyoshi glared at them, just as Atobe and Oshitari ran in.

"What happened? We heard a scream." Atobe said, observing the room. Then he notice the puddle of water with chunks of melting ice, and the back of Hiyoshi's shirt dripping wet. He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Shishido-sempai threw ice down my back!" Hiyoshi whined, stripping off the soaked shirt. He threw it back in his locker, searching for an extra shirt. Atobe sighed, walking to his own locker and pulled out one of his, along with a towel. While he helped the younger boy dry off, he looked back at Gakuto, who was still laughing.

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing the laughing boy.

"My dad called to tell me he's gonna be late coming home. Not like I care, but we thought playing a little trick on him would be fun. Since Hiyoshi was right there, we asked him to scream into the phone. He said no."

"So you threw ice down his back." He said, watching as the ice melted into a puddle. He handed Hiyoshi the shirt, almost smirking at how the sleeves reached just a little past his fingers.

"It's too big." He complained, but reached for his tie. Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"No, Ryou did. I just held the phone." He two high-fived, and Atobe rolled his eyes.

xXxXxXx

Honestly, I could have done better, but this is like me telling you guys that I'm still here. Like I said, the actual chapter got deleted(I didn't know that pressing up and shift at the same time would highlight everything, okay?) and I nearly started crying (oh wait I did cry) cuz I honestly liked that chapter and I was almost done. That, and it was super long so it'd be a pain to re-write.

Can't wait for the Magic Tree House anime, it's coming out nearly the same day as the New Prince of Tennis anime~ my god I'm already waiting on the new season of Natsume Yuujinchou and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi's new ep, but now my schedule is all messed up. Don't worry, I'm still working on the fics.

Oh, btw, I got sick again. _AGAIN_.


	6. Chapter 6 Tooth

A/N: I was randomly thinking of Hiyoshi yawning when this idea came to mind. I know, weird right? But anyway, I know he's like 14 but this is possible, and I've seen it happen before. Plus, I imagine he'd be then type to take extra care of his health.

**Chapter Summary:** Hiyoshi's tooth falls out.

**Tooth**

Hiyoshi yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he walked towards the locker room. He had to tell Choutarou his last baby tooth was going to fall out soon, since the tall boy had been looking forward to it. He ran his toungue over the smaller tooth, wondering why it took so long. Sure, he brushed regularly, but even his dentist couldn't figure it out.

He continued his thoughts, turning the nob to the room and entering. He noticed, to his displeasure, that he was the last one to arrive, as everyone else was already getting changed or waiting for the others. He walked over to his locker, ignoring the 'good mornings' that came from his teammates. They were used to it by now. He bit down lightly, wincing a bit when he ffelt a sharp pain.

"Ow..." He mumbled, hand flying up to cover his mouth. Atobe, who's locker was right next to his, looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, buttoning up his shirt. Hiyoshi quickly shook his head, turning around and walking over to Choutarou. He tapped him on the shoulder, hand still over his mouth.

"Wakashi?" Choutarou turned around, eyebrow raised. "What's wro-" His eyes widened when he saw Hiyoshi's worried look, hand over his mouth. "It fell out? Now?"

Hiyoshi nodded quickly again, and Choutarou began to panic slightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay, um, water! We need water!" He said, pulling Hiyoshi towards the bathroom. The team heard the sound of running water and some complaints from Choutarou. Gakuto looked to Jirou and Shishido.

"Wanna go spy on them?" He asked with a grin. Jirou nodded excitedly, why Shishido just grunted in response, already walking to the door. The others followed, curious as to what their other two juniors were up to.

"Wakashi, move your hand, I can't see it." They heard Choutarou say, and opened the door a bit. All they could see from the angle was Choutarou leaning over, possibly attempting to remove his younger friend's hand, while holding a cup of water.

"What's going on?" Shishido asked, and Gakuto shrugged. They saw Choutarou lean in closer, placing the cup on the side of the sink.

"It looks like it's pretty loose..." He mumbled, "You want me to just pull it out?"

"Will it hurt?" Hiyoshi asked, sounding unsure.

"Um, it'll bleed a lot. Hold on, I'll get something from the first aid kit for that."

With that, the other regulars backed away from the door, pretending to be busy. Shishido looked at Choutarou as he entered the room, heading for the closet where the kit was.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, startling the taller boy.

"Ah, his tooth fell out. Well, it's about ready to, so I'm just going to pull it out for him." He said, balancing the kit in one are as he dug for something. He pulled out two cloths meant for covering wounds. "I just needed a few of these for when it starts bleeding."

"It'll bleed?" Jirou said in surprise. He couldn't remember his ever bleeding whenever his tooth fell out.

"Only if you force it out. It won't too much since it's giong to fall out soon." He walked back over to the bathroom, after putting the first aid kit back. Gakuto and Jirou ran up to him.

"Can we watch?" Gakuto asked, eyes sparkling.

"Uh..." Choutarou paused, staring at his two shorter sempai. He wasn't sure Hiyoshi would want anyone watching. "I guess it's okay, as long as you don't say anything about it."

"Yay!"

What Hiyoshi didn't expect was for his best friend to be followed by the whole team. Choutarou looked at him nervously.

"I'm sorry, they wanted to watch..." He trailed off. Hiyoshi glared, but didn't say anything as Choutarou forced his mouth open.

"Okay, hold still..." He said, reaching for the tooth. Hiyoshi stiffened, felling it move.

he cried out as his tooth was roughly pulled from his gums, Choutarou immediately pulling out one of the cloths and pressing it to where the tooth once was.

"Now bite down." He ordered, and Hiyoshi did so, tears welling up in his eyes. He said it wouldn't hurt!

Choutarou wrapped the bloody tooth in the second cloth, putting in in Hiyoshi's shirt pocket.

"We're lucky it's a Saturday, I'd hate to have to explain to his teacher that he can't talk." He laughed.

xXxXxXx

Just a random idea that popped up. It really does hurt when you pull it out yourself, though I've always had my mom do it for me. But man, these look so much longer on my wordpad. Anyway, time to sleep cuz I have ot wake up early to get Victini.

Dunno what the next chapters gonna be, but it might have something to do with either a trip to the dentist or pink bunnies.


	7. Chapter 7 Precious

A/N: Waking up after a 6 hour nap with a new fic in your head can't be good. Especially if you already have far too many than you can handle. But anyway, yeah, I was asleep for 6 hours and when I woke up I had a new fic all planned out, multi-chapter, from beginning to end. Dunno when I plan to do it, but since it's one of my more recent ideas it'll be on my mind for a while. So while I was thinking about it, I sat on my bed reading a walkthrough and then _this_ scene popped up. It'll be one from that fic, so this is sorta a preview. This had a different title, but you know, I went into dialogue and changed it.

Btw, ONE MORE DAY AND THEN WINTER BREAK. Sweet.

**Chapter Summary:** Atobe just wants to look.

**Precious**

"Why is it that you like looking at me so much?"

"Because your cute."

Hiyoshi sighed, shifting uncomfortably. Atobe had him pinned down on the bed, both his hands by his head. He didn't know why, Atobe just ran into the room and did it, without any warning. Of course, even if he asked he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Honestly, even Kenya-san and Yanagi-san don't do this to Hikaru and Akaya." He sighed, not even bothering to struggle anymore, relaxing slightly.

"Well then, I guess I'm just a bit more romantic than them?" Atobe smiled.

"More like annoying." The younger boy said. Atobe pressed their foreheads together. "Why are you just staring at me?"

"Just... let me look." He said gently, raising his head a bit. Blue eyes stared into grey, and Atobe smiled again. "I guess your just that precious to me." He chuckled.

Hiyoshi jumped a little when Atobe laid his head down on his chest, pressing his ear to his heart. "What are you doing now?"

"Let me listen." He said, removing his hads, allowing Hiyoshi to place his own on the taller boy's back. "I just... really like this sound..."

Hiyoshi turned his head to look at Atobe's face. "Ah... He fell asleep."

He shifted again, the weight of his lover preventing him from moving around too much. He sighed again, placing his arms around the older boy's neck. "What am I going to do with you?" He said with a small smile, before closing his own eyes and drifting off.

xXxXxXx

Not that long, but I just really wanted to write this scene. Has anyone else noticed that I've kept up with this fics updates lately? Huh maybe I have a lot more one-shot than I thought. And I still need to do those songfics...

Anyways, Imma go to sleep now.


	8. Chapter 8 Insert suggestive title here

A/N: Oh god. Okay, so this, like a lot of stuff I've done, has a TOTALLY LOGICAL- never mind. So I was working on chapter two of _**Unseal**_ when I started browsing the internet. Yeah, not my smartest idea, now was it? So anyways, there's this site I always go to for Dominance pair artwork, and when I opened one of my more favorite links, THIS popped into my head. Dammit, I gotta stop using the internet while writing fanfics. Wait, that made no sense. So here's a new addition to _**Hyotei Days**_, hope you like it, blah blah blah and all that crap(in a pretty bed mood)(ah dammit, can't see my keyboard)

**Chapter Summary:** Atobe calls Hiyoshi over to the student council office for some fun. Remember, this is a rated **T** fic. Sorry folks. Not as suggestive as it sounds.

**Chapter Pairings:** Dominance pair. Like every other chapter. And fic. That I've do- dammit, I needa try a new pair.

**Insert suggestive title here**

Hiyoshi walked calmly through the halls towards the student council office. It was currently the last class of the day, so he was wondering what he was needed for that couldn't wait at least thirty more minutes. As he approached the door, he paused. Then he frowned.

"He probably wants me for something stupid." He mumbled. "Or..."

He blushed bright red, remembering what happened the last time Atobe had called him over to the office. It ended with him having to sit out afternoon practice due to... soreness. With a shake of his head he he reached for the handle. The large doors creaked as he pulled them open, causing him to wince. He peeked in, noticing Atobe seated on the small sofa, the leopard-print cloth covering it wrinkled and falling over. He looked up at the sound (Hiyoshi thought for sure he had them like that on purpose) and smiled. He waved the younger boy over, who entered cautiously.

"Kei, what is it this time?" Hiyoshi sighed. "This is the third time this week you've called me over, and the second time didn't end that well for me."

Atobe chuckled. "It sure didn't sound like that afterwards at my house." He immediately stopped when the shorter boy shot him a glare. He coughed into his hand. "Anyway, come here."

Hiyoshi didn't move, instead eying him suspiciously. "Why?" Atobe sighed.

"Just hurry." Hiyoshi, after a moment of thought and against his better judgement, slowly walked over. Too slowly for his captain's liking. Atobe leaned up out of his seat, grabbing the youger boy's wrist and pulling him down, pressing their bodies together. Hiyoshi let out a (rather high pitched) yelp as his face landed in the older boy's chest, an arm around his waist to prevent him from escaping. He sat up, legs on either side of his captain, glaring.

"Kei-" He was abruptly cut off when the older boy pressed his lips against his own. Hiyoshi's eyes widened, and he felt Atobe smirk into the kiss. He gasped when he felt a hand go up the back of his shirt, cold fingers causing him to shiver. Atobe took that chance, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Hiyoshi struggled for a moment before giving in, clutching the other boy's sleeves. Atobe reached up, pulling the knot on Hiyoshi's tie. Hiyoshi's eyes shot open and he quickly pulled back, grabbing the offending hand. By now he was bright red.

"H-Hey!" He gasped. Atobe grinned up at him.

"I couldn't help it, you were so cute." He said, taking hold of the younger boy's hands and kissing his forehead. "I just had to kiss you." Hiyoshi frowned.

"I understand what your trying to say, but please stop before you take things to far." He sighed. "I don't want to end up limping to practice again." Atobe chuckled.

"Don't worry," He smirked. "I'll carry you."

xXxXxXx

This was totally an excuse to write that scene. And I've noticed these are getting shorter and shorter.

So yeah, the next chapter of _**Unseal**_ will be delayed, due to my dog breaking my fucking flashdrive. _Again_. It's where I keep all my documents, so I have to wait til tomorrow to get a new one. My sis says she's giving me hers, so it's all good. Still sucks, cuz now I gotta try to get it to re-connect to save this and upload it. Now excuse me as I attempt to.

-a few minutes later- didn't help that I had to sneeze, but my damn Asperger thing made me wanna move my arm. Perhaps taking my medication this morning would have helped, but I only need it on school days. Oh well. But don't let that bother you, it's just for concentration -notthatithelpsatall- and I can concentrate fairly well on my- wait, what was I doing?


	9. Chapter 9 Opinions on food and games

A/N: I was eating ramen and thinking "I hate it when the noodles soak up all the soup, then makes you not want to finish it" when this hit me. I also remembered how some of the Hyotei guys cook at home. Plus, I've been watching a lot of Lucky Star. Now, let's hope I can write this and still have soup in my food left. I was in the middle of updating _**Unseal**_ when I did this.

**Opinions on food and games**

"Buchou, for once, can't you let the school serve Japanese food? I'm tired of having to get up earlier than usual to make my own lunch."

Atobe looked up from his plate, watching Hiyoshi pull the lid off his bento. He didn't know what was so bad about western food, he grew up eating it.

"It's different for people who actually grew up in Japan, Atobe."

It was Oshitari this time, poking at his own food with his fork. He sighed at Atobe's questioning gaze, setting the silverware down, folding his hands. "For example, Hiyoshi." Said boy looked up, chopsticks in his mouth. "You only eat traditional meals at home, right?"

"It depends who's cooking, but most of the time, yes." Hiyoshi said, poking at the soba noodles in the tiny blue case. "I only cook traditional meals, while my brother, on the rare times that he's allowed in the kitchen, tries to mix them together." Oshitari nodded, about to continue his explanation, when Gakuto cut him off.

"You cook at home?" He asked through mouth fulls of cake. Hiyoshi nodded, moving his food away from his messy sempai. "Weird, most people here don't bother since most of them have chefs." He smirked, glancing at Atobe.

"I think it's best to prepare food yourself, that way you know exactly what's going in. I don't like people making my food for me unless I trust them." Hiyoshi said, setting his chopsticks down. He wasn't going to finish eating anytime soon, it seemed. Choutarou blinked.

"But don't you go to Jackal-san's family restaurant with Akaya-kun and Zaizen-kun?" He asked, and Hiyoshi's eye twitched.

"That's because Akaya drags us there whenever we're in the area. Why do you think we try to avoid meeting up in his area?" He paused, a sudden thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, don't you just hate it how when your waiting for your ramen to cool and the noodles soak up all the soup?" Shishido groaned.

"Man, I hate that. It looses it's flavor and it's too soft." He said, tilting his head back in his seat.

"Then you don't want to finish it,but you don't want to waste it either." Hiyoshi said, and Shishido nodded in agreement, taking a bite out of his cheese bread.

"But then when you try to eat it before that happens, you end up burning your mouth." Choutarou added, earning a laugh from his shorted friend.

"I did that once, and I learned my lesson." He said, and Choutarou laughed. "But it's either that, or you keep blowing it, and even if you do the soup will disappear. Cup ramen too, it's just not as hot."Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked. His teammates looked at him, then exchanged looks.

"Ah that's right, I bet our 'king' has never had ramen or cup ramen before, seeing as your always eatin _that_ stuff." Shishido said, pointing at Atobe's tray. Atobe frowned. "I bet you don't even use a microwave. You've got someone to cook for you, after all."

Hiyoshi stared at him, before turning his attention back to the conversation. "By the way, Shishido-sempai?" Shishido looked at him. "Doesn't cheese bread count as a snack? Why eat it for lunch everyday, it doesn't seem filling."

Shishido thought for a while. "I wouldn't call it a snack, it could count as lunch or breakfast. I guess it just depends on who's eating it and at what time. As for _why_ I eat it for lunch, well, it's better than what they serve here." He looked at their captain, who was glaring at him. "And i don't care if it's made by five-start chefs or whatever, Atobe, it sucks."

"It could be that your just not used to food like this." Oshitari said, sitting down. While they had been talking about food, he had gotten up to put away his tray. "I understand Hiyoshi, since his family does the cooking themselves, and I doubt Shishido could afford stuff like this-

"Oi."

"-so it's likely that, if they had a similar upbringing to you, this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"Or it could have, seeing as Akaya would find some way to storm into my life." Hiyoshi said, staring at a little flower-shaped cookie his cousin snuck into his bento, twirling it around on a toothpick. "I'm sure Hikaru would bother me regardless of status, since he doesn't care about that kind of stuff." He tossed the cookie into his mouth.

"Okay, back to the conversation at hand," Oshitari continued. "Unlike you Atobe, all of us, minus Kabaji, grew up here in Japan. Some of us," He gestured to himself, Gakuto, Jirou and Choutarou. "Might be used to these kinds of things. Others-"

"I don't think I like being categorized as 'other' sempai." Hiyoshi said, but Oshitari ignored him.

"-prefer simpler things." He finished. "Though you have to wonder-"

"Okay, back to talking about food." Shishido cut in, throwing a straw at Oshitari. "What were we talking about? Oh right, the sandwich." He hummed, earning a few snickers from around the table. "I guess it depends on what you put in them. Cheese is used in most sandwiches, so I guess it could count as a lunch, but if it's by itself, I dunno."

"What about a sandwich with strawberries in it? Some people told me it's more of a dessert than lunch, but I've always considered any sandwich a snack." Hiyoshi said, placing the lid back on his bento and shoving it into his bag. Shishido crossed his arms.

"It depends, is it _only_ strawberries, or does it have something with it?" He pointed out. "Like, are there other fruits with it? I doubt you'd wanna eat a sandwich with just strawberries. Bananas work well, or kiwis."

"If we're talking about fruit now, I prefer apples. Unless you mean flavoring, then it has to be strawberry." Hiyoshi said. Choutarou hummed.

"If it's flavors, I think I prefer mint." He said. "Or vanilla." Atobe looked up.

"How did this conversation go from changing the school's menu to favorite flavors?" He sighed. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"You can join in at anytime, you know. I'm sure some of us would like to hear you opinion..." He trailed off, realizing that hardly any of them really did. Atobe huffed.

"I don't care much for sandwiches-"

"Of course." Shishido rolled his eyes, turning his head to avoid the glare he recieved.

"-but if it's flavors, I guess I prefer..."

xXxXxXx

"... and so the conversation went like that."

Shinji rolled his eyes. He stopped wondering a long time ago how the minds of his friends worked, now he was rather relieved. If he kept thinking about it, he'd simply give himself - and possibly other people - a headache. It'd probably be worse if Kamio had decided to join them.

He took a sip of his soda, his knuckles digging into his cheek from how he let his head rest on them.

"You shouldn't have asked in the first place, look where it lead." It was Hiyoshi's turn to roll his eyes, swishing around his drink in it's cup.

"I couldn't help it, do you know what time I have to get up to make my lunch before morning training?" He asked. Shinji thought for a moment.

"I'm surprised you haven't keeled over yet, considering-"

"Considering you think three in the morning is a good time to call."

"Three in the morning is a totally reasonable time to call a friend."

"Three in the morning is a horrible time to call a friend." Hiyoshi said, horrified. "My god man, what are you doing up so early that you need to call someone to talk about the color of you cat?"

Shinji shrugged. "Gaming. I was up all night on a quest and there wasn't a save point for another six maps." He didn't need to add that he was using a rather vague walkthrough for the game, only because that could give Hiyoshi doubts about whether he was really a genius or not. "My hands are still sore from holding the controller for so long." Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"What game were you playing anyways?" He asked. Shinji paused, and drew out the silence longer than he should have. "... You were playing Legend of Zelda again, weren't you?"

"So I haven't beat the game yet, it's not my fault it got boring after five straight days of playing." He huffed. "I admit, Skyward Sword is fun, but it's so long! I don't think I'm even halfway through the game. I'm still in the Lanaryu Mining facilities."

"What part?" Hiyoshi asked. He wasn't that far into the game either, but two heads were better than one they always say.

"Um, I'm inside the temple already, but i got stuck with on the part with the mining carts."

He sighed, this was going to take them a while.

xXxXxXx

So the topic went from food to games. It happens, right?

The part in the game that they were talking about is the same part I'm stuck at. It's true though, a game does get boring after about three days. That's why I decided that, since we got PokePark 2 only a few days ago, why not beat it in less than two days? I succeeded. Actually I started it only the other night, and I'm now on the final boss. But hey, Darkrai can't be that hard can he? ... Can he?

I kinda failed when I tried updating _**Unseal**_, as you can see, since I started typing this and got really into it. So wait a little longer for that one people.


	10. Chapter 10 Catsitting

A/N: I realized last chapter that I really like writing those kinds of things, so I decided to do more friendship stuff for this fic. There will still be romance chapters from time to time, but for now I wanna do chapters like the last one. Although it's hard to think of them, so may I ask for ideas? Also, my sister got me into the anime Poyopoyo, so I just really wanted to do something with cats in it.

**Chapter Summary**: Hiyoshi blamed the cat too many times.

**Characters**: Atobe Keigo, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootori Choutarou, Shishido Ryou, Oshitari Yuushi. Guest appearance by Shiraishi Kuranosuke, mentions of Shitenhouji members.

**Pairings**: It can be Dominance pair if you wanna look at it that way, but it's really not meant to be.

**Cat-sitting**

~Monday~

"Buchou, can I go to the nurse's office? I need a new band-aid."

Atobe looked to his side, where Hiyoshi stood holding his hand. Indeed, the bandage around his palm was coming undone and was stained red. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"I got into a cat fight."

"What?"

"I fought a cat."

A silence settled between the two as Atobe let the sentence process. Would Hiyoshi really fight a cat? Then it dawned on him.

He _would_.

He sighed. "Fine, but make it quick, practice is almost over."

" 'Kay."

xXxXxXx

~Tuesday~

The next day, Hiyoshi walked into the clubroom with a large, circular bruise on the left side of his face. Choutarou stared, mouth wide open.

"Choutar, your gonna catch flies like that." Hiyoshi said calmly, dropping his bag onto the floor and unbuttoning his shirt. Choutarou shook his head.

"What happened to you?" He asked, earning a strange look from the shorter boy.

"What? Something happened?"

"He means this." Shishido said, poking the bruise. Hiyoshi winced.

"Ah, that." He pulled his jersey on, straightening out the front. "I tripped on the cat this morning on my way to the bathroom."

Atobe sighed. "Pay attention to your surroundings more, it won't do for you to fall down the stairs next."

Hiyoshi stared at him for a moment, before getting to work on the rest of his uniform. Atobe blinked.

"Wait, don't tell me you already di-"

"Oh hey, I think I hear Sakaki-sensei outside. Gotta go, I need to ask him about our assignment in music before practice starts." With that, he grabbed his racket and made a dash out the door.

xXxXxxx

~Wednesday~

"Ouch."

Hiyoshi bit his lip, watching as Choutarou pulled out another piece of cloth, pressing it to the mouth of his water bottle to wet it.

"Wakashi, you really need to start taking better care of yourself. How did this happen?"

"It jumped at me."

"It?"

"The cat."

Choutarou raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Your not lying, are you?" He asked after a while. He pressed the cloth back onto his friend's arm, the large scratch marks beginning to bleed again. "No one's bullying you?"

"Choutarou, do you really think it's possible for me to be bullied?" Hiyoshi said, raising both eyebrows. Choutarou shook his head.

"It's happened before."

Hiyoshi shifted uneasily, frowning.

"That's all in the past. Besides, I'm telling you, it's that damn cat's fault."

Choutarou rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

xXxXxXx

~Thursday~

"Okay, what happened this time."

Hiyoshi looked up to see the stern look on his captain's face.

"You've been coming to school covered in scratches and bruises, and that can't all be from just training alone."

Hiyoshi grinned. "Buchou, have you forgotten who I am? my family does some of the most dangerous training there is. You should be surprised I don't have a broken leg."

Atobe sighed, deciding to ignore the comment. He knew the boy's family had rather... difficult training. It was no secret, everyone knew. Especially those in the Karate club who tried to recruit their ace.

"Those," He said, pointing at the large marks on his arm. "Are not the results of training martial arts."

"How would you know? Does your family run a dojo? Does your father train you from morning to night with any weapon imaginable? Do you have to get up at four in the morning Monday to Friday for special workout?" Despite the words being said, Hiyoshi was smiling widely at his captain's horrified expression. He watched as the older boy sighed.

"No one wants to know that stuff, Hiyoshi. Please don't say things that will be easily misunderstood."

xXxXxXx

~Friday~

He knew they were staring, but was it really new at this point? There were only a few more...

"Hiyoshi." Oshitari started, blinking twice. "Do you have even more bandages than before?"

"I don't know what your talking about, sempai, this is the exact same amount I had yesterday."

"That's not very reassuring."

Hiyoshi shrugged, pulling off his jersey and reaching for his school shirt. Atobe grabbed his arm, pulling it back and touching each bandage.

"Wha-"

"Twenty-eight." He said, earning odd looks from the rest of the team. "You have nine more bandages than you had yesterday."

Hiyoshi blinked. "Have you been keeping count? Wait, when did you have the time count them?" He asked, slightly disturbed at the thought of his captain watching him while he changed.

"A captain must always know the condition of his regulars, especially when it comes to things like this." He said, turning his head to avoid the 'I-know-your-lying-cuz-it's-so-obvious' look he got from the younger boy. "Anyway, mind explaining what's been going on? And don't say you tripped."

"But what if I really did?" Hiyoshi blinked. "If I say I did, I did. I don't lie unless it's necessary."

Atobe frowned. "What have you-"

"Buchou, please let go before I scream something you would rather have unheard. If you haven't noticed, I don't have a shirt on, and it's kinda cold." He said, smirking when his arm was released immediately. Shishido snickered.

"He got you there, Atobe."

xXxXxXx

~Saturday~

"Okay, I know theres something wrong here."

Hiyoshi blinked, pausing in his current struggle. Atobe had caught his changing the bandages around his arms in the clubroom and demanded an explanation. Whene none came, he decided helping his younger teammate would be best. Which led to their current situaton.

"Don't say it." Atobe growled, pulling his arms back from where they held his teammate. "Don't you dare say it."

Shishido put his hands up in defense. "I wasn'g going to say anything. Film it, maybe, but not say anything." He grinned. Before Atobe could speak, Hiyoshi sat up and resumed wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"That cats gotten more violent, I swear. Look what it did this time." He said, lifting his arm up.

"What's in that box?" Shishido said, turning his attention to the shaking box in the corner. It had holes on the sides, so he had a feeling whatever was in there needed to breathe. Hiyoshi looked at the box, then him, then back to the box.

"You don't need to know, someone's coming by soon to pick it up."

~After practice~

"Is it still alive?"

Hiyoshi kneeled next to the box, peeking inside.

"Should be, I left food and water in there with it. Looks like it's sleeping." He said, walking back to his locker. He wrapped his tie around his neck and turned to Choutarou, who chuckled and began tying it.

"You still can't do this on your own, can you?"

"Why would I need to when your here to do it for me?"

"I'll settle with that for now."

Atobe watched the two, staring intently at the fading bruise on his successor's face. There was no way a cat was responsible for all that.

"Hiyoshi, tell me, was it really a cat that did all that to you?" He asked, unable to stop himself. Hiyoshi looked at him.

"Yup." He answered, looking out the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Hiyoshi," He said, eyebrow twitching. "You say a cat did all this, but you don't even _own_ a cat."

Hiyoshi blinked.

"Right, about that-"

"Ooooi, Hiyoshi-kun!"

Hiyoshi looked to the window, Shiraishi waving from the other side. He walked over, opening it(since it was on the opposite side of the door.)

"Shiraishi-san, back from Hokkaido already? Why didn't you come around to the door?" He asked, the older boy folding his arms over the ledge.

"My parents couldn't find parking at the front, I had to come in through the back. This works either way." Shiraishi grinned. "How was Mimi-chan? I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

Hiyoshi rolled up his sleeve to reveal many bandages and fading scratches. "Nope, no trouble at all." He said. Shiraishi chuckled.

"You have her here, right? I can take her home now." Hiyoshi nodded, walking over to he corner of the room and opened the box. He pulled out, to everyone's surprise, a brown and white cat, still sleeping despite being picked up.

"I'm surprised she stayed there during practice." He said, depositing the cat into Shiraishi's arms. "I know cats sleep a lot, but I didn't expect her to listen to me." Shiraishi laughed.

"Sorry to have you do this. I still can't believe I couldn't find anyone else. You did it for free, too."

"Hold on." Shishido cut in, catching the other two's attention. "I'm confused, what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Shiraishi-san came over to pick up his cat." Hiyoshi said. Shishido rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He said, earning a raised eyebrow. "Why do you have his cat?"

"Ah, sorry, that'd be my fault." Shiraishi said, shifting the sleeping animal. "I was going on a school trip this week, my parents are on business, so I needed someone to watch Mimi-chan. Kenya and the others were going too, Zaizen's mom is allergic to cats, and Kin-chan has a dog. I had to turn to someone with no pets or allergies."

"Of course, he offered to pay me, but I said it was alright." Hiyoshi said when he got a look from Atobe. "It was fine with my parents, so I accepted."

"Hiyoshi-kun really saved me. If he didn't offer when I brought it up I would have had to ask one of my neighbors." Shiraishi laughed. Atobe sighed.

"So this whole time you were saying 'the cat did it' you were referring to the cat that you were looking after for Shiraishi?" Hiyoshi nodded. "Why didn't you say so? Do you know what's been going through our heads whenever you came in like that?"

"You never asked." Hiyoshi said, earning a facepalm from the other. Shiraishi chuckled.

"Aww, they were worried about you, Hiyoshi-kun. See? Their not as bad as you said they were."

"You don't see them everyday Shiraishi-san." Hiyoshi said, shaking his head. "Oh, can you tell Hikaru to stop spamming me with comments about how he hates classics? It's getting annoying."

"Will do." Shiraishi said, giving him a wave. "Tell Sanada-kun I hope to see him at our next practice match."

" 'Kay."

Hiyoshi waved the older boy off, closing the window and walking back to his locker. He slung his bag over his shoulder, picking up the box and making for the door.

"Ah, I should have asked him for a ride." He said, then shrugged. "Oh well, I'll be going now."

"Wait wait wait." Choutarou called after him, grabbing his bag. "Wakashi, don't leave me behind!"

Atobe watched his two kohai exit the clubroom, then sighed.

"The least he could have done was tell us what was going on." He said, running a hand through his hair. Oshitari chuckled.

"But he did Atobe. Every time."

xXxXxXx

~Sunday~

"_So you gave Shiraishi-buchou his cat back yesterday?"_

"Yup, looks like I won't have to put up with it anymore. Wasn't too bad at least."

"_You know he kept saying he felt bad about having you do it without giving you anything in return, right?_"

"So I heard. I suspect you got my message."

"_I'm not gonna stop spamming you just 'cuz you got my captain to tell me so._"

"Jerk."

"_Gotta go now, meeting up with Kenya-san in a few._"

"Have fun on your date."

"_It's not a date_!"

Hiyoshi blinked, listening to the sound of a click and the beeps that followed. He chuckled, lifting his phone back up and dialing another number. He pressed the green device back to his ear, waiting for the other end tobe picked up.

"_Hello?_" A deep voice answered. He grinned.

"Gen-ani, I have a message from Shiraishi-san. He says he hopes to see you at your next practice match." He said, teasingly. He heard a crash from the other end, and his grin widened.

"_I should have guessed._" Sanada said. "_I thought I told you to stop calling me that._"

"Oh, so you _do _prefer Gen-nii-sama." He said, waiting for a response.

"_... Gen-ani is fine. Wait, why do you have a message from Shiraishi? And why did you call me when we're coming over later?_"

"To troll you. Want me to start?"

"_No thank you_."

" 'Kay, see you tonight."

xXxXxXx

A/N: This was a really old idea, as most of these will be. I had meant to do it a long time ago, and it was a lot darker cuz of what they team was thinking, but I shortened it. I only remembered this because of that anime. The end was pretty much just stuff I added in, since I've been wanting to add Sanada in for a while now and I wanted to put in a phone call.

I know I said I'd be updating _**On the Other Side**_ with another extra soon, that'll come later. I didn't put my announcement here since it has somethingt to do with a certain character in that fic. See if you can guess who.


	11. Chapter 11 The Look

A/N: This is the third time today that I've tried to update SOMETHING, so it came to this. I decided, 'since it's stuck in my head, might as well write it.' and such. I think a lot, don't I?

**Chapter Summary**: It was a look he knew well, but never wore himself.

**Characters**: Hiyoshi Wakashi, Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Ootori Choutarou, Shishido Ryou,

**Pairings**: There's not meant to be any, but a bit of Oshitari/Hiyoshi friendship, unless you wanna look at it differently.

**The Look**

Oshitari sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and wished it could have been better. He fell asleep in English(because Kenya called late the other night and wouldn't get off the phone until nearly two in the morning) so he was forced to stay after class, the library didn't have the books he was looking for, his glasses fell off again in Gymnastics(Gakuto had managed to grab them before they were stepped on, thankfully) his new infrared sensor decided this time to blow up on him, and he didn't get the recent notice from the committee so he didn't know the meeting was cancelled.

All in all, this day _sucked_.

He sighed again, taking a look at his watch. It read 4:35, which meant he had to rush unless he wanted to miss the train. Exiting the school building, he looked around. Empty. He didn't know what he was expecting, seeing as it was way after school and tennis practice had just ended. everyone had gone out the back exit, so he was alone. He took no more than three steps out the door before he heard an odd scratching sound.

He made his way over to the side, where he peeked around to see Hiyoshi, crouched down, supposedly drawing in the dirt. His curiousity getting the better of him at what the second-year could be doing, he quietly wandered over. He tapped the younger boy's shoulder.

"Hiyoshi?"

Said boy turned to look at him, eyes wide but not startled. It was a look he knew well, but never worn himself.

Innocence.

He'd seen it countless times on the face of Zaizen's nephew, during the few times that he had seen the young boy, and found it momentarilt surprising that someone as sarcastic and short-tempered as his junior could wear a look like that so well. He had to stop himself from staring by reminding himself that the boy in front of him was their team's youngest member.

The look vanished as quickly as it came, replaced with a scowl and a glare. Oshitari managed to not point it out, as it would probably result in either a punch in the face or a week of silence from his kohai.

"What."

The word ripped through the silence that he realized had only been a few seconds, but it was annoyed none the less. he coughed into his hand to avoid laughing.

"What are you doing?" He asked as calmly as he could. While Hiyoshi was still seated on the ground, he knew the boy's movements were nothing to underestimate if he worded his sentences wrong. Hiyoshi didn't repspond right away, instead turning to erase whatever it was he had drawn on the dirt patch.

"Nothing."

Another short silence followed them as Hiyoshi snapped the twig in half, tossing it into a bush on the side. Oshitari scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to speak to his kohai. In all the conversations they'd had, there was the rest of the team to start it all off. Whenever they were alone, there was always an awkward(on his part) silence that seemed to carry on until someone else entered the room. Like now.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked, seating himself next to the shorter boy. Hiyoshi didn't look at him.

"Waiting for my brother, he picks me up on his days off." He said no more after that, staring at the line of ants a little bit off to the side. Oshitari waited a little longer for anything else, before speaking.

"So... how was your day?"

Hiyoshi turned to look at his sempai, eyebrow raised.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, and Oshitari froze. Why _was_ he here? "If you don't need anything, go away." He blinked.

"You... you really don't acknowledge me as your sempai, do you?" He asked, eyebrow twitching. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"Nor Mukahi-san, Akutagawa-san, or Taki-san." He said, looking up to stare at birds passing by. Oshitari blinked.

_Not even Taki?_ "What about Atobe?" He asked. He knew Hiyoshi had some - if not little - respect for their captain. Hiyoshi hummed.

"Buchou is Buchou, I don't need to acknowledge him as my sempai to respect him." He turned to look at Oshitari again. "You, on the other hand, I have little to none respect for."

_He's too honest_, Oshitari felt like punching the boy in the face just then, but he knew that even if he did he'd just get hit back twice as hard. Hiyoshi glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Shouldn't you be going?" He asked, confusing the older boy. "I mean, you take the train home, right? Doesn't the next train leave in, like, twenty minutes?"

Oshitari shot up, looking at his watch. The time read 5:15. How had time passed by so fast? And the ride home was thirty minutes!

He gave a quick good-bye and a wave, running out the front gates of the school. A little more than five feet away from the school did he hear someone call out for him.

"Oshitari-san!"

He turned around, wondering what Hiyoshi could want, when he saw the second-year standing by black car. The moment he turned around, Hiyoshi lifted his hand to point at the car, watching him. He stared back, unsure of what his kohai was trying to tell him. Hiyoshi just stood there, watching, before Oshitari got the message.

He was asking if he wanted a ride.

xXxXxXx

"Wakashi, are you okay?"

Hiyoshi gazed up at his best friend with sleepy eyes, frowning.

"Ask me what time I slept."

"Um, what time?" Choutarou asked nervously.

"Three in the morning. Now ask me that question again."

"Got it, your sleepy, okay."

Hiyoshi yawned, reaching for his jersey. Choutarou glanced at him, the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Why were you up so late?" He asked. As much as he remembered, Hiyoshi always slept before eleven.

"Akaya called around eight to use me as a walkthrough for Legend of Zelda. He wouldn't let me off the phone until he got out of the Earth Temple. Since I apparently remember it so vividly, he decided I'd be of more use than going online.

Choutarou gave his tired friend a pat on the back. Luckily, it was only them, Kabaji and Atobe that morning, since it was a Saturday. The others had yet to come in yet, so the regulars locker room was rather quiet.

The silence was broken by laughter from outside, when Shishido, Gakuto and Jirou walked in. Shishido immediately greeted Choutarou, walking over to his locker on the taller boy's right. Oshitari walked in shortly after, walking over to his locker between Gakuto and Jirou. He turned to look at Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi," His kohai turned to look at him, tired. "Thanks for yesterday."

Hiyoshi simply nodded, yawning again. Oshitari watched him for a moment before Gakuto poked his arm.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked with an odd gleam in his eye. Oshitari knew, from past experience, that when Gakuto had that look in his eye, it meant Jirou and Shishido were listening too, which was not good.

"Nothing much, we just talked and his brother offered me a ride home." He said calmly, pulling his jersey on. He saw Gakuto's excitement die in an instant, replaced with a pout. He grinned again in such a quick change in mood that it slightly shocked his partner.

"What'd you talk about." He said, looking over at Hiyoshi, who was attempting to change into his jersey half-asleep. Oshitari smirked.

"Not telling."

xXxXxXx

Oshitari realized, after a bit of annoyance and an "accidental" push into the dirt, that Hiyoshi was rather... entertaining, after school. He even began looking forward to staying behind another hour or so(apparently he stayed there even when his brother wasn't picking him up or going home with Choutarou) just to see what the younger boy would do.

It was around 4:20, when Hiyoshi asked him.

"Oshitari-san, why do you come here everyday?" Hiyoshi asked, tilting his head slightly. Oshitari glanced at him from the paper between them, where they were playing a game he couldn't seem to remember the name of. "After what I said last time, I didn't expect to see you here again. Everyday."

Oshitari hummed. "Would you believe me if I said I'm hitting on you?" He said, grinning. Hiyoshi continued to keep a deadpan expression.

"No."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Good."

"So why?"

He hummed again, leaning back. Why _was_ he here? He didn't have any specific reason to be, and he was always late coming home because of it.

"You're... interesting. To be around, I mean." He added the last part when he got a raised eyebrow and an anooyed look from the younger boy. "I don't know, I just felt like hanging out with you."

Hiyoshi stared at him, much like he'd seen Zaizen stare at Kenya when he did something wrong. He couldn't help but tense up at that look, considering both second-years were such good friends. He was relatively surprised when, after it seemed that the information had sunk in, Hiyoshi had given him that same look he had when Oshitari first found him here.

That surprised, yet seemingly happy, innocent look.

xXxXxXx

About twenty minutes later Oshitari decided to end their game and go home, seeing as it was getting late. They walked to the gate in silence, the crunching of the leaves under their feet being the only sound they made. Oshitari stopped at the gate, looking at his teammate.

"Well, see you tomorrow." He said, waving the younger boy off and turning to walk down the street. Hiyoshi waved back, turning in the opposite direction.

Oshitari walked up to the same point he had on the first day before stopping when someone called out, surprising him.

"Sempai!"

He turned to see Hiyoshi looking at him. Then, to his surprise, he smiled.

"Thank you."

Oshitari watched in stunned silence as his kohai ran off, towards his own house. He blinked

_He called me Sempai_...

xXxXxXx

A/N:I update this thing way too much, more than I do my real fics.

When I started this, making it up as I went since I only had that first scene, I remembered that Hiyoshi only refers to Shishido as 'sempai' which is how the rest of the conversation went. I actually took a huge liking to this pairing when I first read a few fics for it, and decided that instead of writing my own full-out fanfic, might as well do something like this. I was going to change Oshitari to Atobe when I thought about it, but decided that the scene fit Oshitari better.

As for WHY I did this, well, let's just say I'm having bad writer's block right now.


	12. Chapter 12 OP Bonus Bosses

A/N: Okay, so after updating _**Underground Rainbow**_, I decided to do another chapter for this. Remember how I said I usually prefer writing stuff like everyday life? Yeah, I'm goin' for another. Seriously though, I love Crossbone Isle, but my GOD the boss there. You can keep your Iris summon Dullahan, it's not like I'm looking for 100% anyways.

**Chapter summary:** Remember kids, the bonus boss is always harder than the end game boss. Much, _much_ harder.

**Characters:** Hiyoshi Wakashi, Fuji Yuuta, Kirihara Akaya, Zaizen Hikaru, Ibu Shinji

**Pairings:** None intended

**OP Bonus Bosses**

Hiyoshi scowledn, glaring at the screen of his DS.

"Wakashi." Zaizen said, poking him in the side of his head. Hiyoshi looked at him, eyebrow raised. Zaizen returned the look. "You've been glaring at your game for thirty minutes now, what's up?"

It was Sunday, and the two had decided to meet up with the other second-years for a simple day off. Of course, this simply meant lots of yelling and video games, but they were at Akaya's house, so it was nothing new.

Hiyoshi said nothing, instead turning the silver device around so that his friend could look into the screen. His eyebrows shot up.

"I... see." He said, taking a sip of his soda. "And why, I dare to ask, are you fighting him."

"I wanted the Iris summon." Hiyoshi replied. Akaya crawled up to them, dropping onto Zaizen's lap.

"What's up?" He said, grabbing the DS from his other friend's hand. He sat up almost immediately. "Dude, your fighting Dullahan?"

Hiyoshi snatched the game back. "Yes, why is that so shocking?" Akaya looked at him with wide eyes.

"Because, he's like, like, like-"

"The most overpowered bonus boss in the entire series?" Shinji cut in, scowling as he rolled a 3 in Mario Party 4. Yuuta chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"C'mon, he can't be _that_ bad." He laughed, earning looks of disbelief from the group.

"Have you _seen_ this guy? He's like, the most steriotypical final boss there is!" Akaya yelled, fists clenched. "It's like you never did the Crossbone Isle side-quest!"

"I didn't." Yuuta said, picking up his controler. "I looted the place for EXP, then used retreat when I got to the last room. I was only after the items, anyways." Akaya stared at him, jaw dropped. Hiyoshi looked up.

"Funny, that's what I did."

"I think you two are the only one's lazy enough not to try at least once." Zaizen shook his head, while Yuuta shrugged.

"So what's so bad about him, anyways?" He questioned, tossing Akaya his controller. Shinji hummed.

"17000 HP, heals 200 per turn, attacks three times, uses your standby Djinni against you, can summon Charon which, if your unlucky, can KO one of your characters, and has a ton of different attack patterns." Hiyoshi frowned.

"Try playing agianst him yourself, this is already my third try." He said, restarting the DS. Zaizen looked at him.

"What strategy did you use the first time?" He asked, leaning on his friend's shoulder.

"Summon rushed him, but he got faster than me after that so both my parties got wiped out." Hiyoshi said, tapping the buttons. "Even my tankiest characters died in two to three hits."

"Wasn't that prince character your best tank?" Yuuta asked, thinking back to the last time he watched the other play.

"You gotta love high HP modifiers." Shinji hummed.

"But seriously," Akaya cut in, dropping his controller again. "How _do_ you beat him?"

An awkward silence filled the room, the other four boys looking away from the dark-haired teen. Akaya gaped.

"Wait, you mean _no one_ here has beat him?"

"I came close." Shinji raised his hand. "But then he Djinn stormed me and I lost all my available summons."

All four boys jumped when Hiyoshi swore and shut his game rather violently.

"Fuck you Dullahan and your 200 HP per turn." He growled, tossing the silver device into his bag. He crossed his arms, sulking. Zaizen sighed.

"Looks like that's another failure on our side." He said, grabbing a manga off Akaya's desk. "Gonna try again later?"

"Nah, I already looted the entire island, and I didn't really want the Iris summon anyways." Hiyoshi sighed, rummaging through his back for another game. Yuuta hummed.

"Maybe I'll try later on my game." He said, grinning when he beat Shinji in the race. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky."

_That night..._

Yuuta stared at the screen, eyebrow twitching. Mizuki sent him an odd look, before turning back to his homework.

_Damn, they weren't kidding..._ He thought, shutting off the game. _...Maybe I'll go look up some strategies._

xXxXxXx

A/N: This is what I think of Dullahan. I think he got harder in Dark Dawn. But yeah, all that stuff they said is what happened my first run. I don'y plan on using any of the online strategies, only because I don't think they'll work with the way my party is set up. But yeah, I always see the five of them as close friends, but Akaya/Hiyoshi/Zaizen is always my favorite when it comes to friendship. If anyone is wondering, I like writing Hiyoshi because, of all the characters, he seems to most distanced, which makes him hard to predict with other characters. He's easy to write compared to others. Then there's the other four, who are relatively easy, but hard to write with other people. Unless it's a pairing, then I'm just having fun.


	13. Chapter 13 It's 'deep love'

A/N: So this is just something that popped into my head while I was petting my cat and reading another fic, when the word 'stalking' came up. I've always wondered this myself, so tell me your thoughts.

**Chapter summary:** Hiyoshi always wondered if it still counted as 'stalking' if the person knew you were there.

**Characters:** Hiyoshi Wakashi, Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Ootori Choutaoru, Ibu Shinji, and an OC I thought of a long time ago but never bothered going into deeply

**Pairings:** Probably none, so take this how you will

**It's 'deep love'**

"Buchou, does it count?"

Atobe stared at his kohai for the longest two seconds he felt in his life. Of course, he knew about the boy's habits of not asking his questions or not making comments in detail, but he thought he'd gotten over that - or had some sense knocked into that strange mind of his - a long time ago.

"Does... what count?" He asked carefully, mindful of the slight gleam in the younger boy's eyes. Hiyoshi folded his hands behind his back.

"Stalking." He said simply. Atobe blinked once, twice, before rubbing his temples.

_This child_... "What about stalking?"

"Does it count if they know your stalking them? Or is it in a category all it's own?" He asked, tilting his head to the left. Atobe mentally counted to ten, already envisioning the possible conversations the boy had been having.

"... What brought this up?"

"Matsuoka from my class thinks it's not stalking if they notice you, just like how he says it's not cheating if you don't get caught." Hiyoshi said, pointing to another boy with blondish hair that ended in a light pink. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he that son of that military officer that comes in every year to explain the laws and how not to get caught breaking them?"

"Yuh."

He suddenly realized where this conversation was going, and where possibly 25% of where his kohai's IQ has been dropping to. The other 75%, he admits, is probably the fault of their team.

_Best go along with it_... He thought, sighing.

"Technically, it _does_ count, since even if they know your there, it was still intended for you not to be seen. Therefore, it _is_ stalking." Hiyoshi blinked.

"Okay." He said, before turning around and walking back to his classmate. Atobe sighed.

"Perhaps I should drop into his class from time to time..."

"What are you mumbling about now, Atobe?"

Said boy turned around to look at the speaker. Oshitari looked back with a small smirk, possibly having overheard his conversation with their team's future captain.

"You know, he's crazy enough, I don't think popping into his class where he's mostly 'normal' would be a very good idea, especially because of the attention it could attract. And you know he hates attention." Atobe sighed.

"If he hates it so much, he best keep his mouth shut when he knows it's going to bring up strange topics. _Especially_ when it's going to bring up strange topics."

Oshitari chuckled. "You know, I think it's cute how he can ask such odd questions with such a straight face. He's just curious about the world, you know." Atobe shook his head.

"Curiosity is going to lead us all to our doom if he keeps it up."

xXxXxXx

Matsuoka Makoto looked up from his book, folding the corner and stuffing it into his soccer bag. Hiyoshi looked at him, a small smirk on his face.

"So?" He asked, brushing his pinkish-blond hair out of his eyes. "What'd he say?"

"Atobe-buchou says it still counts, since it's intended." He replied. "Your dad is a military officer, shouldn't you know this?"

"My dad is the most fucked up officer you can get. Remember that lecture he gave us on metal detectors and how to avoid being scanned by one?"

"Ah, right." Hiyoshi said. "So how's the head?"

Makoto huffed. "Still hurts like hell," He smirked, "but hey, seeing coach's face when I managed to kick the ball high enough to shatter class 3-C's window was totally worth a ball to the head. Even if it came from a retired soccer pro."

Hiyoshi shook his head. He attracted the strangest characters, teammates and tennis circuit included. "You really need to take up a less... damaging sport. For the good of the school, if not for your coach's mental health."

"I don't know if I should cheer or be offended that you didn't mention me at all in that list." He frowned. "But hey, the only other thing I can play is Go, and we don't have a team for that. Besides, I need to get rid of all this energy."

"You could try transferring it to your brain so you won't have to cram every night before a test and barely pass the grade with a C average." Hiyoshi said plainly. Makoto frowned.

"You know, that was the longest suggestion on what I should do with my brain that anyone's ever given me. And hey, I have a B in biology!" Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"And geometry?" He asked. Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and wore a scowl.

"I hate you sometimes. You and your 'I don't give a damn' atmosphere."

Hiyoshi shrugged. "Everyone does."

xXxXxXxXx

"So my captain says it still counts as stalking, even if they know your stalking them."

Shinji decided not to point out the several looks they received for his friend's statement. Why he brought this up, he didn't know. Nor did he know why they had met up to review homework when they went to different schools.

"So... it _does_ count is what your saying." He raised an eyebrow. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"Apparently. I don't know how reliable Atobe-buchou's word can be, so I'm just going with whatever I can get."

"Oh... kay." He honestly did not know what to say to that. Choutarou chuckled lightly in between them, shaking his head.

"Wakashi, I don't think I want to know what you and Makoto-kun were talking about to bring this up, but maybe you two should avoid this topic for a while." He said, smiling. Despite his words, he'd admit any day that, honestly, his friends were sometimes rather entertaining. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to him, he's the one that said he'd look it up the moment he got home." Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever this guy is, I have to meet him, if he's crazy enough to be able to put up with you during class." Hiyoshi sipped his drink.

"Oh, he's crazy. In a good way, though."

xXxXxXx

"Your kidding me, nothing?"

"_Couldn't get any results?_"

Makoto grumbled, shifting the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he glared at his laptop screen. "No, everything that came up was advice on what to do _while_ in the situation."

"_Nothing else?_"

"Nope." He scrolled through the links, barely giving them a glance before closing the tab. He sighed. "I still say it's classified as deep love."

"_Stop reading manga, your enough of a weirdo as it is_."

"Then a weirdo I shall be, and I will accept the title with pride." Or as much pride as a middle school boy could sustain before he finally cracked. Which was, to his best knowledge, quite a few years ago.

"_So... why did you call_?"

He hummed. "Nee-chan is out, so I'm lonely." He grinned.

"_Hug your cat or something._" _Click. Beep... Beep_... Makoto sighed.

"Fine, maybe I will..."

xXxXxXx

A/N: So I may not like his as much as Kenta, but I definitely like Makoto's design. His hair color kept changing, but I couldn't decide on one I liked. So I mixed them. Yup, the colors I was deciding between for another male OC were pink and yellow. Totally normal. Like with Kenta, though, I totally forgot what name I gave him, only that it started with an 'M'. So I used what came to mind. I actually couldn't decide between baseball or basketball, so I decided that since I hate them both, I'd pick something I used to love playing. Before I decided I sucked. Anyways, elemetary school fails aside, the topic went all over the place again and ended with something about cats. And Choutaoru only got one line. Probably a lot shorter than it looks on my wordpad, but it's late, and I have summer school. I hate geometry.


	14. Chapter 14 Word Games

A/N: So this came to be when my friend called me for no reason(In truth, we were supposed to be working on the Johto arc for _**Adventure Indeed**_, but we got distracted. Well, I did) and I heard the word 'snake' from the Harry Potter movie my little sister was watching. Don't ask why she was watching it. Anyways, it went from one weird scenario to another, and eventually it came to this. Or rather, my sister thought of it cuz I couldn't think of anything aside from 'you're in a pot of water on the stove in a giant's kitchen. What do you do?'. Anyone who want's to answer it can, or just wants to know the many answers, but this one was definitely my favorite. Seriously, it was so easy and he couldn't get it.

**Chapter Summary:** Hiyoshi decides to have some fun with his teammates in the form of the one thing he knows he could win at: a word game.

**Characters:** Hyotei, and maybe a few others if I feel like doing those extra scenes with Shinji again.

**Word Games**

"Does anyone want to play a word game?"

Shishido raised an eyebrow at his second favorite kohai's question. Hiyoshi just stared back blankly, while Oshitari calmly asked what brought this up.

"It's just, me and my brother were making up different scenarios and asking each other what they would do in them, and one that he thought of got stuck in my head. Wanna try it?"

Choutarou hummed. "If it's Watari-nii-san, it's probably something that was explained in little detail and will hardly make any sense in the end, right?"

"You know my family so well." Hiyoshi said, lips quirking up in a small smile. Choutarou sighed.

"I don't want to, his are always to weird." He said, picking at his lunch. "Please leave me out of it."

Hiyoshi shrugged, looking back at their teammates, eyebrow raised. "Well, anyone?"

"I'll try." Jirou said, his hand flying up as if he was answering a question in class. Hiyoshi nodded, waiting for any other responses. When none came, he shrugged.

"Okay. You're on a deserted island. How do you get off?"

There was a short pause before Gakuto burst out laughing.

"That's _it_?" He said, covering his mouth to hide his wide smile. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"You haven't played these kinds of games with my brother. He keeps adding in little details until you give up and he gives you this totally weird and really obvious answer. And sempai, if your so smart, then _you_ answer it." Gakuto crossed his eyes, thinking.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't waste my time colledcting stones and spelling SOS out on the sand, if that's what your thinking." Shishido said, poking his friend in the shoulder. Gakuto scowled, smacking the offending hand away.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, you weren't thinking? My bad."

"Ryou, you-" Oshitari covered the red-head's mouth before he could say anything, sighing.

"Please just get on with the game." He said, smirking when he saw Choutarou twitch slightly.

"Okay. Akutagawa-sa-" Hiyoshi stopped, frowning. "He's sleeping."

True enough, Jirou sat there, head hung low, snoring away while the others watched. "Anyone else?"

"What would you be doing on a deserted island in the first place." Atobe pointed out, causing Hiyoshi to frown again.

"Don't try to add logic to my brother's riddles, Atobe-buchou, just answer it." He said, smirking when he saw his captain's eye twitch.

"You build a raft out of trees, obviously." Shishido said, picking at his food. Somehow, whenever they had these lunchtime discussions, the team seemed to just lose their appetites. "I mean, there are trees right?"

"But how would you get them down? How would you carry them aaaall the way to the ocean, and how would you tie them together? And we're seen what happens to people who do those in anime, and it doesn't exactly work out for them." Hiyoshi said, taking a sip of his drink. Shishido frowned, realising he was right. "Come on, this one is really easy! Why can't the sempai can't answer it?" Hiyoshi whined. "Kabaji, do you know?"

The large boy shook his head from his seat between his captain and friend. The team had learned that, after many arguements and failed mediating, that it was best not to let Atobe and Hiyoshi sit next to each other. Or across from each other, as that had resulted in the two kicking each other over and over. The settled with placing Kabaji in between them, as neither would do anything to try to get by him. Unless they were having a good day.

Choutarou sighed, pushing his tray away. "You go back on the boat you came on, right?" Hiyoshi clapped his hands, smiling that infuriatingly sweet smile he used to get one people's nerves. Choutarou sighed again, shaking his head. "Honestly, you two are bother the same."

"It's a family thing."

Gakuto stared at him. "Boat? But you said-"

"I said you were _on_ a deserted island. I never said you were _stuck_." Hiyoshi said, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't assume too much sempai."

Atobe shook his head. "If that's what your brother thought of, I'd hate to hear the one's you've done." Hiyoshi rolled his eyes at the silver-haired male.

"Buchou, if I was _half_ as good as my brother, you'd have kicked me off the team just for being such a troll."

"I might just take you up on that."

Hiyoshi ignored him, turning to look at Gakuto. "And sempai, I never said you were alone either. It was a tour."

Gakuto through a book at him.

xXxXxXx

"... I'll teleport."

"You can't, Choutarou already did that."

"_Please leave me out of your family disputes._"

Hiyoshi looked at the phone that lay in the middle of the table.

"You already answered, give someone else a chance."

"_Not that I wanted to_." Choutarou said, the phone blinking. Hiyoshi looked back at his brother, awaiting his answer.

"I'll dig a hole!" He said, slamming a fist on the table. Hiyoshi blinked.

"There's concrete and iron under the dirt. You won't get very far." He said with a straight face.

"Why the hell is there iron in a cave?"

"_Watari-nii-san, I think a better question would be; why is there a boulder in and iron cave?_" Watari looked at the phone, eyebrows raised. "_I think I know Wakashi a little too well_."

"Then I'll... use crush claw."

"Your not a Pokemon."

"High jump kick."

"Sorry, Aniki, you got crushed."

"Dammit!"

Hiyoshi watched in silent glee as his brother fumed, and was almost glad he had joined Shinji after school to come up with unreasonable word games. He truly was a genius, and Hiyoshi made a note to buy the other boy as much ice cream as he wanted next time.

xXxXxXx

A/N: So there you have it. That last one was actually the second one I asked my friend, right after "there's a giant snake coming after you, what do you do?" Turns out it was a troll snake a dropped him on his head. Poor guy. Anyways, that really was how part of the conversation turned out, and I tried to keep it as similar as possible. The whole tour thing was really just a way to annoy him, and it worked out perfectly here. Luckily, Hiyoshi is weird enough to randomly bring up these kinds of topics, as seen in many of my other fics and chapters. And for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of _**Unseal**_ and the _last_ chapter of _**Underground Rainbow**__,_ please be patient with me, as I'm not the most efficient person. Although I have been incredibly bored these past few days, so we might see some real updates. Might.

Also, as of today all my fanfiction material has been moved to my new mickey mouse flashdrive. Horaaay, no more worries about losing important files.


End file.
